


The Rock Meets the River

by blackchaps



Category: Wild Wild West (TV)
Genre: AU, Chains, Comanche, Dubious Consent, Guns, Horses, M/M, Torture, Trains, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:12:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackchaps/pseuds/blackchaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU take on how Artemus and Jim first met, and let's just say things don't go easy! There is a measure of dub-con in this so reader beware.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rock Meets the River

********

Artemus drank the last of his whiskey and stood up to stretch. Taking off his coat, he made very sure he had nothing on him that could be used as a weapon.

"Can't put it off any longer," he muttered. He rubbed the back of his neck and went to the stable car. He didn't particularly want to, but he did. It was time to start dealing with his problem. It wouldn't be easy, but it might be worth it. He had decisions to make, and these next few days would tell the story of what was best. If he had to, he'd use his gun.

Shutting the door, he didn't look. First, he wanted to check his horse. The grey gelding had had a rough week. Artemus ran his hands over him, fed him some oats, and made sure there was plenty of hay and water before glancing at his prisoner.

"Well, Sugar, it's just you and me."

No answer. Artemus hadn't expected one. The lieutenant had thought the prisoner didn't speak English, but Artemus didn't believe that. The raw intelligence behind those green eyes told the truth. Artemus had watched him for three days under extremely difficult circumstances. The savage was smart - no doubt about it.

"I know these last days have been hard, but let's get off on the right foot."

The prisoner turned his shoulder to Artemus. He probably would have done more than that, but the shackles prevented it. Cuffs on his wrists behind his back, leg irons, and a metal collar chained to the bars of the rolling cell made large movements impossible. Artemus knew they were necessary, but he wasn‘t sure they were needed. The lieutenant had warned him to take no chances.

"You killed fifteen soldiers. Pretty impressive for any man, much less an ignorant savage like yourself."

Those bright eyes flashed and mocked Artemus. Oh, the prisoner understood English just fine.

"They were going to hang you, Sugar." Artemus leaned against the stall partition. "I said no."

The prisoner shuffled his feet. He couldn't sit, only stand, and he'd been there for two hours now. Artemus hoped exhaustion would make him more reasonable. The prisoner stretched his neck inside his collar and jingled his cuffs.

"You got a name? Or should I just call you Sugar?"

The prisoner sighed. It was a small one - exasperation, maybe. He didn't speak, not yet.

"I lied to the lieutenant." Eyes met his. Artemus grinned. "Yep. President Grant doesn't know about you or care. I forged those papers."

No answer again, but the prisoner wanted to say something. It was right there on the tip of his tongue.

"You're a fighting machine. I wanted you, and I wasn't going to let them hang you. That would be an incredible waste of talent." Artemus moved completely around the rolling cell once. The prisoner was filthy - smelly too. "I think you had cause, but you've killed your last soldier, Sugar. One more will see you dead, and I'll do the honors myself."

The prisoner shut his eyes, but his head didn't drop. He was proud, stubborn, and probably grieving for what he'd lost, but he wasn‘t broken. Artemus reached his hand through the bars and touched the prisoner's chest. Immediately, the man braced his hands against the bars and kicked out at him, his foot slipping through the bars. It would have struck Artemus, but the shackles jerked him short.

Quickly, Artemus grabbed the chain. The prisoner struggled to put his feet down. No luck. Eyes met again and clashed. The prisoner grunted, and his hands began to slip, pulling his neck tight. Artemus waited until slippery hands gave out before releasing the chain.

"Don't. I'm your only ally. It‘s me or the rope. I know you think you don't care, but when I drop a noose around your neck, pull it tight, and toss you off the back of the train; you'll care."

The prisoner breathed raggedly. He glared and struggled wildly. Artemus went behind him to watch. The fool was going to fight until he passed out from exhaustion, and he'd still smell.

Picking up the horse water, Artemus threw it on him. The prisoner made a shocked sound but no words. Artemus refilled the bucket and did a thorough job, even using a rag to wash him. Hate didn't begin to describe the emotion pouring out of green eyes.

"You see, I think you have enormous potential, and I just couldn't stand by and watch it die. It's a bad habit of mine, meddling in other people's problems." Artemus scrubbed at the dirt, blood, and piss. "You have one chance to start over."

The prisoner made a face as if he were going to spit, so Artemus washed it, making him change his mind. Artemus stepped back, taking a good look. Those buckskins were going to have to come off. He went up front to the parlor and found a Bowie knife. Returning to his prisoner, he discovered him shaking. Rage, most likely, rather than cold, because it wasn't even chilly today.

Artemus opened the rolling cell and pointed the Bowie knife at his prisoner's guts. The prisoner drew a deep breath and didn't kick. Artemus moved close, stepped on the chain between the leg irons, and took hold of wet leather.

"Hold still."

The prisoner tightened his muscles but didn't move, and Artemus cut the leather pants off. No shirt to worry about; that had been taken care of by the cavalry. The prisoner was still filthy, and Artemus washed him again. This time, there was little protest. Artemus took a good look at his new project: muscles, brown skin, more muscles, and a body made to fight.

"Food?"

The prisoner glared at him. Artemus was beginning to tire of this. He'd expected resistance, but this was extreme. Most men would be glad for talk, food, and a quick cleanup. Especially men who had narrowly escaped a hanging. Artemus looked over the chains and cuffs again - no escape. Perhaps a few more hours in a harsher position would loosen that stubborn tongue. Even curses would be welcome at this point. A simple solution presented itself, and he went to find a longer length of chain. He hooked it to the collar and removed the short length.

The prisoner stared.

Artemus tugged it. "I'm going to go cook dinner; you think about whether or not you want some food." He dropped the slack in the chain to the floor, stood on it, and slowly pulled it tight. The prisoner fought, of course, but ended up face down on the floor; his legs curled. He didn't whimper. Artemus secured the chain and locked the cell door. His prisoner could wait.

********

He pulled futilely against his chains. His legs twisted, and he tried to find a position that didn't hurt. Breathing hard, he shifted again. It wasn't any better. Damn white man! He calmed down and let the pain become part of him. It didn't matter. He shut his eyes. What had the white man wanted? Was he being punished for not talking? And what did 'start over' mean? He licked his lips, wishing he'd been given a drink, not that he needed it. The white man would hang him. It was only a matter of time, and until it happened, he'd endure.

********

Artemus cooked and thought about his problem in the stable car. He needed a better solution than the rolling cell. Pissing and shitting all over the stable car would not be welcome, and his prisoner would do it. It did cross Artemus’ mind that maybe he was a fool to have taken this on, but if he succeeded, the reward would be great.

When dinner was under control, he went in the hallway and made a decision. He'd chain the prisoner here. That way, the idiot could use the lavatory and be close enough to keep an eye, or hand, on when Artemus was inclined. He went to the closet and found a large metal ring to hook to the top of the wall. It took some tools, some patience, and a curse or two, but he got it done. To test it, he pulled with all his strength. It didn't budge, not an inch. If the engineer complained, so be it.

Going to the closet, he pulled out the tiny cot and took it to the stateroom. He put it against the far wall. The chain would reach. It was probably more than the savage deserved, and it was time to face the stubborn fool with his head on the floor.

The stew was done, and Artemus went to get his new friend. He laughed softly. Not any time soon would they be anything but enemies. What the cavalry had done was wrong, but he couldn't undo it.

The stable car was quiet, and Artemus loosed the chain, moving quickly to open the cell door. The prisoner got up fast, but Artemus used his weight to push him back, grab the chain, and start the long process of dragging him to the hallway.

"For God's sake! I'm just taking you to the lavatory, you fool!"

The prisoner wiggled, squirmed, refused to walk, trying to head butt and use the chain to his advantage. Artemus was starting to get annoyed. He reeled in the chain and his prisoner. "Sugar, stop fighting, or I'm going to push you down and fuck you!"

 

The prisoner jerked visibly, took a deep breath, and looked Artemus in the eye. Artemus kept a good grip on the chain. He took a tentative step towards the door. The prisoner lowered his head.

"I mean it," Artemus said, and he did. He'd love to do it and was confident in his ability to make anyone like it, even a naked savage without the sense God gave a goose. "Walk."

The prisoner gave one short nod. Well, that was a shock. Artemus took him across the cars, into the hallway, and locked the chain on the ring at its farthest link. Not much room to roam, but enough to use the john and lay on the cot, if the prisoner chose to do so.

Artemus expected to be attacked, and it arrived right on schedule. He stepped to the side, knocked the fool down, and shoved a knee onto him. "Sugar, you are not rewarding me for my kindness."

"Fuck you."

"That's better." Artemus was happy to be cursed at by the savage. The silence had grated on his nerves. "Now, you can use the lavatory, and if you don't I will punish you. I know you think you're tough, but don't try me."

The prisoner looked at him and gave a shrug. Artemus got off him and went to the galley. He heard a muffled grunt but paid no attention. Dipping out the stew, he had to think. No way was he taking those cuffs off. He'd be dead before he hit the floor. His prisoner was incredibly strong, fast, and agile.

Artemus took the bowl and a spoon to the hallway. The savage glared at him, leaning against the wall in all his naked glory. He did look angry.

"Sugar, you have a choice. You can eat like a dog, I can feed you, or you can starve. Which will it be?"

Sugar went to the farthest reach of the chain and squatted on his heels, turning his back. Well, that made it clear. He'd rather starve. Artemus leaned against the wall and ate the stew, all of it. Sugar didn't move. Artemus wanted to kick him.

"Sorry about your tribe." Artemus was; no man should lose everything so quickly.

There was no answer, not even curses.

"That lieutenant had no business attacking a tribe that was under a flag of truce."

"I should've killed him." Sugar didn‘t look at him. "Someday, I will."

"If I don't hang you first." Artemus spotted the tense shoulders. "Well, Sugar, want some food? Starving might kill ya."

"Remove the cuffs."

"You could easily kill me. Well, not easily, but it's possible."

No answer again, and Artemus thought about it. He did have some other shackles. Going to his closet, he rummaged through a box until he found a set that would work. He took them to him.

"Stand up."

There was no movement at all. He wasn't very obedient. Artemus yanked him up by his collar and hooked the first chain around his hips. The shackles for Sugar's hands hung from it. They were long enough to let him eat, if he stretched his neck. He'd be much more dangerous, but Artemus would just have to be vigilant. Artemus pulled the chains to their furthest length and snapped the shackles on Sugar's wrists. Now there was a sound much like a growl.

Artemus looked him up and down, flipped him around, and took off the cuffs. The man was handsome in all the right places. Artemus knew there would be trouble before he walked away, but he didn't intend to fight fair. The savage came at him hard, trying to kill him. He might have succeeded, but Artemus maneuvered him against the wall and grabbed him by the ballocks. Sugar yelped and thrashed.

Artemus twisted.

"Gaaah!" Sugar stopped trying to punch him and tried to pry Artemus' hands loose. "Shit!"

Artemus leaned harder and pulled. "I'll step back. You behave!"

"Or what?"

"Or I pull these right off. You don't need them anyway." Artemus spoke in a bare whisper. It was often more effective than a yell. "Trust me."

"I hate you."

"Good." Artemus tugged those big balls again. "You have a nice set. I'd hate to tear them off."

"You're a lover of men, aren't you?"

Artemus released him but took his time about it. "I should never have been nice to you. You took advantage."

Green eyes laughed at him. It was damn annoying. He‘d had the man by the balls, and now he acted as if nothing had happened. "Apologize."

"No."

"You‘re not hungry?" Artemus growled. "One more chance to eat tonight. All you have to do is apologize."

"No."

"You don't deserve food. Drink from the basin I washed up with, if you can reach it." Artemus was pretty sure the Indian could. He went back to the galley and ate more stew; fighting with a savage would make anyone hungry.

********

His stomach cramped. He was so hungry, and the food smelled so good. He stayed turned away. It wasn't for him. When he escaped, he'd eat an entire buffalo, but for now, he'd go hungry. Hunger had been no stranger to his tribe. Thirst raged in his mouth. He stretched as far as he could and barely reached the big bowl of filthy water. He drank it quickly, grimacing. The taste didn‘t matter. He had to live to escape, but the white fool would pay for this insult.

******** 

Artemus enjoyed a big glass of whiskey before stepping into the hallway and checking on him. The fool had scampered up the wall and was tugging at the ring. Artemus sighed and clapped a hand to his head. Sugar was crazy, but look at that balance.

"It's hooked to the metal structure of the train."

 

Sugar glanced at him and dropped to the floor. "I won't be chained like a dog. I'd rather die."

"You think so? We can test that."

He hooked his thumbs in his chain in what was a clear challenge. "You couldn't manage it."

"Now you‘re just picking a fight." Artemus couldn‘t help but wonder if they would ever do anything else. "Hanging you won't serve my purpose. Now, think for a moment. What will you do to have the collar gone?"

"Nothing."

"Then I can't help you." Artemus shrugged and cleaned his fingernails. "You're going to have to earn it."

Sugar turned his back on Artemus, going to the extreme length of the chain and sitting down. It was rude but honest. Artemus admired that about his prisoner. He walked to the lavatory and pissed, keeping an eye out for an attack. Sugar didn't bother. That was a small improvement.

Artemus crossed to him and touched him on the shoulder. "Things don't have to be this way, Sugar."

There wasn‘t even a twitch. His eyes weren't open. Artemus admitted to a pang of sympathy for this man. He squeezed a muscular shoulder and went passed Sugar to feed the horse.

It was time to make a plan. There had to be a way to gain his prisoner‘s cooperation. Sugar wouldn't break, not for food, water or pain. That was obvious. Artemus rubbed the back of his neck. What could he offer the fool? Except his life, which he didn't care much for right now.

Giving his horse a pat, Artemus went back across to the parlor car. Sugar wasn't in the hallway. Artemus followed the chain. His prisoner had curled up in a corner of the stateroom, near the cot but not on it. Sugar was almost asleep but still alert, ducking his head when he spotted Artemus.

"I hadn't planned on letting you sleep, not until I get what I want."

"You're not very good at this. The Comanche have been torturing people for more summers than I can count." Sugar didn't look at him. "Unless you're prepared to shove hot coals up my nose, you should give up."

Artemus nearly flinched at the idea. "Maybe you're right. You could probably sleep on your feet anyway."

"Yes." Sugar didn't smile. He could have been cut from stone. "What do you want?"

This was progress. Artemus told the bare bones truth of the idea that had come to him in a dusty fort in Texas. "I want you to work for me."

Sugar shook his head, curled, and relaxed his body. He was going to sleep, and Artemus almost hated to disturb him. Digging in his pocket, he found the key to the padlock that hooked the chain to the collar. Moving fast, he straddled him.

"Get off!" Sugar fought hard.

Artemus grunted, released the chain from the collar, and hooked it to Sugar's waist. That was better. Sugar went very still. Artemus carefully took off the collar and winced at the bloody gall marks. Sugar had fought this collar for days.

"I'm going to get some medicine for your neck. Stop fighting so damn much!"

"Well, what the hell was I to think? You threaten to fuck me, and you call me Sugar!" Sugar sounded outraged. His English was also quite good, sign of a keen mind. Artemus left him, tossed the collar in the box of chains, and returned with the medicine. First, he cleaned the sores, and then he applied the salve.

Sugar made no sound, but it had to hurt. "Why are you doing this?"

"You earned it." Artemus made sure to cover every inch of bloody skin. "And if you won't tell me your name, I'll call you whatever I want." He made sure all the chains and shackles were tight and left him there on the floor. It was doubtful that he‘d use the cot. That would be admitting weakness.

It was dark outside now, and Artemus lit the lamps so he could clean the parlor and the galley. He made sure to lock the back door. The train would be leaving early in the morning for San Francisco. Artemus needed him ready by the time they rolled into San Fran. Two weeks, if they were delayed often. He would see to some of the delays himself. He stretched, stripped down to his drawers, and went to bed, ducking under the chain. A real bed, instead of an Army cot, felt good and he luxuriated in the clean sheets.

"You're soft."

"Not some places." Artemus touched his cock. It knew there was a handsome, naked man crouched in the corner. "Want to join me on the bed?"

"White men take what they want."

"Appealing idea." Artemus wasn't ever going to argue about the atrocities of the white man. He'd lose, and he disliked losing. "Your old life is gone."

"There are other tribes."

"You're white. Think about it." Artemus punched his pillow, shifted to his side, and let sleep take him. Tomorrow would be another busy day chasing his savage around the train.

********

He listened to the white fool fall asleep before testing all the chains again. Still tight, but it never hurt to check. He stared at the lump on the bed. The white man was different then the blue soldiers. He rubbed his face. His life was gone. He should have been killed, but he wasn't and now he'd have to find a new trail. He refused to give up.

There was always a chance to escape, but the white fool was right. He had nowhere to go. He was white. No other tribe would accept him. Quietly, he picked up his chain and went to the lavatory, washing himself from the left over water in the pitcher, barely able to reach a towel. Wishing for clothes would do no good. He returned to the little cot and considered lying on it. His body ached, but the white fool would think him weak.

He lay on it for just a moment.

*********

Artemus woke up when the train lurched. His ears told him that his prisoner was on the move. Stretching dramatically, he looked. Sugar was in the corner, but Artemus suspected the cot had been occupied last night. Interesting. Maybe he wouldn't have to shoot the savage. He scratched his stomach and shoved the covers down.

"Sleep good, Sugar?"

"Yes, white fool."

Artemus laughed at his new nickname. "My name is Artemus Gordon. Yours?"

Silence. Sugar wasn't ready yet.

Artemus sat up. "I bet it‘s 'Stubborn As A Mule.'"

Sugar tried to look angry. He didn't really succeed. Artemus laughed again and went to the lavatory. He was alert for an attack from behind, and that's probably why there wasn't one. Finished, he went to dress. The train was picking up speed. It would be a long day of travel, plenty of time to play with Sugar. He fed the pigeons and put on an old shirt.

Returning to the stateroom, he made his bed while keeping an eye out. "Want breakfast?"

"No." Sugar didn‘t bother to glance at him, and that was plain rude. He looked tired and thin, and Artemus would bet he could count ribs if he tried. He had to get him to eat.

"How many days has it been?"

"I am not weak."

Artemus figured that to mean a long time and cursed the soldiers. "Damn that lieutenant. And you won't apologize for food, even when you know you were wrong?"

"Escaping is more important than eating."

"Not if you're dead from starvation!" Artemus threw up his hands in disgust at the stupidity. "I'm not the only white fool on this train!"

Sugar looked at him now with narrow eyes. "I will not apologize for trying to escape my hanging."

Artemus sat on his bed and thought about it. He needed threats to keep him in line, but he could find other ones. "I don't intend to hang you. I thought I made that clear."

"Unless I'm trouble." Sugar strode out to the hallway, turning his back again.

Artemus blinked and made sure his mouth was shut. He had said that. Sugar was listening, taking notes, and acting on them. This endeavor wasn‘t going to be easy.

With a small sigh, Artemus went to fix breakfast - toast and oatmeal. He'd feed his savage. As he cooked, he decided that he needed a new plan. Finished, he fixed two trays and went to find Sugar.

He was hanging from the wall again, tugging on the chain. There was no quit in that Indian.

"Sugar, come down and eat, please." Artemus nearly bit off his tongue. He wasn't going to be nice, damn it.

Sugar hit the floor and sat down. Artemus put the tray in front of him and stood to leave, giving the man some privacy to eat. Sugar glared up at him. "Artemus Gordon?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you feeding me?"

"It's a new day." Artemus really wasn‘t sure why. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"Release me." Sugar picked up his spoon and took one cautious bite.

"If you stay in Texas, you'll be hung. I won't be able to stop it. You were famous before all this happened, and by now the story will be all over the state." Artemus quit talking. He doubted Sugar would understand how angry the whites were at him. Breakfast sounded good, and Artemus took his to the parlor to eat. When he was finished, he picked up his book and read a chapter or two. There was no rush.

"Artemus?"

Artemus put his book down and went to the hallway. "Yes?"

"My life is in your hands." Sugar frowned. "I don't like it."

"I didn't suspect you would, but your life there is over."

"Will you keep me chained forever?"

"Just until you promise not to kill me or escape." Artemus made sure to look as if he meant it. "Simple enough really."

Sugar looked at his tray. "Thank you for breakfast."

"You're welcome. We'll travel all day. Try to rest." Artemus took the tray to the galley and leaned against the cabinet. Sugar was coming around. He might be reasonable in another week. Artemus cleaned up and went back to his book. Hopefully, Sugar would sleep.

Artemus read two more chapters before deciding to go brush his horse. Could Sugar read? It was barely possible. It depended on how old he was when he was adopted into the tribe. The Comanche preferred young children, using older ones as slaves. Artemus was very curious and hopefully someday Sugar would tell him.

The chain led into the stateroom, and Artemus was cautious in passing. If Sugar got the chain around Artemus' neck, it would be the end of this.

His horse was glad to see him, and he worked in the stable until he was satisfied that it was clean. He liked this grey gelding. One last pat, and Artemus went back to the parlor car.

Sugar was crouched in the hallway, muscles tense. "They shot my horse."

"I know." Artemus didn't try to move past him. "They were angry."

"The blue soldiers owe me a horse." Sugar spat the words out like arrows.

"I'll buy you one. I don't mind."

"I will take yours when I kill you."

"No, you'll starve to death because no one will be here to feed you, and there’s no way to get those chains off." Artemus shook his head in disgust. "You need me."

"I don't need any fool white man."

Sugar wanted to fight this morning. It wasn't on Artemus' schedule, but he could make time. "A little bit of food sure brings out your pleasant side. Did you beat your wife, too?"

Sugar flinched. His eyes flashed, and he got up fast. "Remove these chains!"

"So you can jump train? I don't think so." Artemus rushed him. Sugar moved, but he couldn't get out of the way fast enough, not in shackles. Artemus pinned him against the wall. Sugar tried to slam his head back into Artemus' nose, but that was an old trick. Artemus pushed hard and enjoyed the feel of bare skin. "I am sorry, but you belong to me now."

"No man owns me!"

Artemus tried to resist but couldn't. He kissed Sugar's shoulder. "I do. It's the noose or me. I'm not all that bad."

"I can disappear," Sugar choked out.

Artemus kissed and gently rubbed the sweet skin. "Sooner or later, you'd do some fool ass thing and get picked up. There would be no trial. Trust me." He wasn't lying. Sugar was hated in Texas, and the word might spread.

Sugar shoved back. Artemus fondled him below the chain. He wanted this to end on the bed or on the floor, either would be nice. Sugar began to struggle wildly. "Off!"

Artemus decided to play nice. He needed cooperation more than rage. Kissing him again, he released him. Sugar bolted to the end of the chain and put his shoulders to the wall. Artemus smiled at him. "You're a fine man. Cooperate, and we will get along nicely."

"No," Sugar growled. "Not today, not ever."

"Your neck is bleeding. I'll get the medicine." Artemus wet a towel to clean off the blood and found his salve. Sugar was right where Artemus had left him. "Don't fight this."

Sugar lowered his head and looked stubborn. His hands clenched into big fists. Artemus acted as if he didn't care and doctored the sores. Sugar breathed hard and twitched once, but Artemus knew it wasn't pain; it was temptation to do murder.

"You could hurt me." Artemus did wonder why the savage hadn't done it.

"I know." Sugar stretched his neck high and refused to look in Artemus' eyes. "You are kind, but a fool."

Whether the savage knew it or not, this was progress. Artemus had to try for more. "Would you like the shackles off your legs?"

Sugar still didn't look. "I won't beg."

"A promise is all I ask. You're an honorable savage, aren't you?"

Sugar took a deep breath. "I was an honorable Comanche. Now, I don't know what I am - a prisoner - a man waiting to be hung, nothing more."

Artemus put his hand over Sugar's heart. "When this heals, you'll remember."

"That will never happen." Sugar bit his lip.

"Will you promise not to kick me?" Artemus paused and added a caveat. "Especially in the balls."

Sugar nodded once, and Artemus went to get the key. It was foolish, but Sugar would show his true mettle here. Artemus needed someone with honor. He knelt and removed the leg irons, immediately doctoring the sores. Glancing up, he met Sugar's bright eyes.

"You are a fool."

"This key won't unlock the other chains. Killing me would break your oath and get you nothing but a grave." Artemus made sure not to look away. He needed his savage to believe him. "Feel better?"

Sugar didn't answer. He shoved Artemus aside and went to the lavatory. Artemus picked up the shackles, salve, and bloody towel, heading to the closet. A thank you wouldn't have killed the savage.

********

He refused to drink the water. It tasted bad. He pissed and stayed away until he heard Artemus leave the hallway. Only then did he return to the hallway. Artemus was in the other room. He usually stayed there. Fool. He examined his wounds. They were nothing. Artemus clucked over him like a squaw. He hated it. No one owned him. His tribe, his life, were gone, and he would face that truth like a warrior. He ducked his head and rubbed his face hard. The white man had custody of him, but that could end. Right? He sank down on the floor, relieved to have the chains gone. He'd earned it with a promise that he'd keep.

********

Artemus took Sugar his lunch and sat down to watch him eat. He wouldn't admit it, but he was beginning to be fascinated by the savage.

"Go elsewhere."

"This is my train." Artemus watched and nearly grinned at Sugar's discomfort.

Sugar picked up his tray and went to his corner in the stateroom. Artemus followed and sat on the bed. He licked his lips and wished for a whore or two. Sugar was too damn handsome, even with ragged hair.

"Can I cut your hair?"

"The soldiers already did." Sugar ate with care, not like a starving man. "May I have some coffee, please?"

Artemus nearly fell off the bed in shock. His savage was showing his polite side. "Yes, you may." He went to the galley and poured a mug, taking it to him. Artemus did wonder if he'd get a face full of hot liquid, but Sugar thanked him and took a sip. Artemus went back to his bed. "Cut off your braids, huh?"

"And burned them." Sugar stared at his coffee.

There was nothing Artemus could do about that. "You'd probably just grab the scissors and kill me with them."

"Good idea. Yes, you may cut my hair." And Sugar lifted his head to grin at Artemus.

Artemus felt his heart stop. His breath stuck in his throat. He thought a groan issued from his lips and hoped he was wrong. "Sugar..."

The savage went back to eating. Artemus shook himself and went to take a bath. Some cool water might help this problem. He shut the door and stripped, running the water and trying to shake Sugar from his brain. It didn't work. Artemus slid into the tub and groaned. His hard cock bobbed, and he grabbed a hand towel for the mess. He stroked himself slowly, leaning his head back. Shutting his eyes, he saw Sugar underneath him. It didn't matter that it was impossible. He cried out and spent in his hand, wiping it on the towel.

"You should get a squaw for that."

Artemus flinched in surprise. He hadn’t expected company, but he wasn’t shy. With a grin, he stroked out all of his fluid and opened his eyes. "I prefer warriors."

"Why?"

"Women have certain expectations which I have no desire to meet. I like a strong, muscled body on me or under me, the slight smell of sweat, and hard cocks straining." Artemus nearly came again. Sugar wasn't leaving. "You?"

"My wife died two years ago." Sugar leaned against the doorjamb. "If a man prefers to be a squaw, Comanche do not care."

"I'm no man's squaw." Artemus was surprised that Comanches didn‘t view inverts as weak. He‘d learned something today. Quickly, he washed and let the water run down to the tracks. He dried off and put his clothes back on, keeping an eyes on the savage.

"I want clothes." Sugar played with the links of chain around his hips. "Any clothes."

Artemus didn‘t agree. "You'll hate white man's clothes."

"I hate being naked."

"Comanche run around naked all the time!" Artemus laughed at the idea that he‘d met a modest Indian. "Tell the truth."

Sugar glared and stepped as close as the chain would let him. "I hate your eyes on my body."

Artemus looked down Sugar's body. Sugar's cock wasn't hard, but it was interested no matter what his words. They stood and stared at each other. Artemus took hold of the belly chain. Sugar didn't fight as they came together. His hands found places on Artemus to grab and squeeze. It didn't feel good, and Artemus didn't care. He breathed in the scent of his savage and merely held him. Sugar shook all over once and then again.

"It'll be alright."

Sugar's hands eased up. He sighed. "I will hate the white life, too many rules."

"It is hard." Artemus slipped his hand lower and touched very gently. "You'll find a new path."

"With you?"

"Your choices are limited by the violence you've done," Artemus whispered. Sugar's cock was hard, and Artemus moved his hand up and down its length. "You‘re in my custody. I also honor my oaths."

Sugar's breath came faster. He groaned. "I don't like you."

Artemus fought the urge to suck Sugar's cock. It would seem like weakness. Sugar gave a small gasp. Artemus pushed the pulsing cock hard against Sugar's belly as he spent. "I know." He kissed Sugar. Sugar shivered. He wrenched away and shoved. Artemus tossed him a towel and retreated, before Sugar forgot his promise about no kicking.

********

He cleaned the seed off his stomach and trembled, not very much, but enough to make him feel weak. What had happened? He'd been angry, and then, and then, he shoved it away. It was wrong! He had to escape, not enjoy the attentions of the white man. Artemus. Artemus was a fool. Artemus trusted.

He squatted on his heels in the hallway and listened to the white man in the next room.

********

Artemus didn't go near him again that afternoon. He didn't trust himself. Sugar might be starting to trust him, but that would stop if Artemus held him down and took him from behind. Damn it all. Artemus rubbed his eyes, trying to remove the mental image. He would think about starting dinner. That might distract him.

"Artemus?"

Artemus stood and went to the hallway. He leaned against the wall. "Yes?"

"If I must drink from the basin, I would like a glass." Sugar's eyes blazed.

"All you need to do is ask. Would you like coffee, water, or whiskey?" Artemus didn't let a smile touch his face.

Sugar licked his lips. "It is humiliating."

"Pretend you're at a cafe dining with Washington's best." Artemus examined his nails. He really should get Sugar some drawers. It was a little chilly on the train at night. He waited for an answer. He was in no rush.

"Coffee, please." Sugar blushed. It was charming.

Artemus nodded and went to get it. He was easy to get along with; manners were always appreciated. The coffee was still warm, and he took Sugar a cup. "Cream or sugar?"

"I like it black." Sugar took the cup. "Thank you." That said, he went to the stateroom. He probably wanted to sulk and plot his next escape attempt. Artemus followed and gave Sugar's legs a brief examination. There was no infection yet.

It was time to get him those drawers, and Sugar caught them on reflex. "Have I earned these?"

"Yes," Artemus said and left him on his cot. That would give him something to think about. He had to be bored. Artemus went to the parlor and picked up his book, taking it to his bed and leaning against the headboard to read. Ignoring Sugar, in his drawers, took some will power.

Sugar definitely ignored him. Artemus checked his pocket watch and decided to read for fifteen minutes, and then he'd go cook dinner. "What do you want for dinner tonight?"

"I am confused by you." Sugar wouldn't look at him. "You shackle me to a wall, force me to drink dirty water, and all the while you treat me like a friend."

"My actions are dictated by yours." Artemus turned the page. "But there's no reason to be angry about it."

Sugar laughed, and Artemus joined him. "I would like food. I don't care what."

"Still hungry, huh?"

"Yes." Sugar finished his coffee. "I should throw this at you."

"But I'd never bring you coffee again." Artemus shut his book and placed it on the side table. Sugar could reach it, if he stretched. "I put that cot there for you. Would you rather share my bed?"

"I would kill you in your sleep."

"I doubt that." Artemus stood up and stretched. The train began to slow. "We're going to stop. If there's a town, I'll go get steaks. You could use the blood."

Sugar stood up. Artemus had an itchy feeling in his spine. Sugar had been good for too long. This was a perfect chance to escape. Artemus raised a finger. "If you attack me, you will lose it all. You’ll go back to the rolling cell, chained up tight."

Sugar blinked and grew very still. "How many men will it take to do it?"

"I can hire them easily in that town. White men love to hurt savages," Artemus said. "I do not lie."

"I am white," Sugar snarled.

"White men are fools." Artemus said with a grin. "I'm going to buy supplies." With that, he strode from the room. Sugar took a heavy step behind him, but it was nothing more than pride. Artemus didn't twitch or look back. That would show weakness. He dropped the ramp in the stable car as soon as the train stopped. It was a lovely day, too bad Sugar couldn't enjoy it with him.

"One hour!"

Artemus waved to his engineer and saddled his horse. They were trotting to town not much later. The town boasted a number of stores, and Artemus spent money on supplies and whiskey. He looked at the few horses for sale, but they were nags.

"Hey! You Artemus Gordon?"

"Who wants to know?" Artemus relaxed when he saw a silver star on the man's chest.

"Word's out all down the rail line that you're transporting the White Comanche. Need any help?"

Artemus saw the obvious eagerness. The sheriff was hoping to kick some Indian ass. "Nah, he's pretty beat up."

"Good. Filthy savage, killing his own kind." The sheriff spat. "Mind if I take a look?"

Artemus considered it. Sugar needed to learn the lesson that he could never go home again. "Come on." He mounted his horse and waited for the sheriff to find a horse of his own.

"You‘re taking him to a hanging?"

"That's what I hear. President Grant is insisting on it." Artemus smiled at the easy lie. He booted his gelding into a trot and returned to the train, tying his horse at the back rail. The sheriff did the same. "Let's have a whiskey."

The sheriff grinned. "Nice train."

"Thanks. This one has been a favorite of mine." Artemus led the way and poured two whiskeys. "How'd you hear about this?"

"Telegraph. Every sheriff is supposed to watch for you." The sheriff laughed loud and hard. "We're all hoping you'll hang him off the back of the train!"

"I don't doubt it." Artemus took a big drink. That was bad news, and he'd have to deal with it. "Well, come on back." He stepped into the hallway. Sugar looked worried for an instant but hid it quickly. He moved to the far reach of his chain with defiance written across his face and disdain in every line of his body.

"I'll be damned. I thought you had him in a cell!"

"He was shitting everywhere." Artemus shrugged. "This is better."

The sheriff went down the hallway. Artemus wouldn't intervene unless necessary. Sugar had to understand that Texas was off-limits to him.

"Well, boy, you shore got your teeth pulled." The sheriff slapped Sugar hard across the face. "Not so tough now."

Artemus had thought he was ready, but he wasn't. He was moving before the sound of the slap died away. "Sheriff, don't!"

"Why the hell not? We all owe him some grief!" The sheriff took one more fateful step. Artemus saw it coming but refused to do a thing about it. The sheriff went down hard. "Damn it!"

"He's dangerous," Artemus said in the sheriff's ear, pulling him back up and towards the parlor. The sheriff pulled his gun with a shaky hand, but Artemus took it easily. "He's my prisoner."

"He's a dead man if he gets off this train!" The sheriff's voice was wheezy. He cupped his balls and groaned. "Dead!"

Artemus nodded. "Noted." He was trying very hard not to laugh. Pride always went before a fall. "You okay?"

"Shit no! My balls are in my ears!" The sheriff slammed his whiskey back and left the train hunched over. "Get the hell outta my town!"

Artemus watched the sheriff hobble towards town before putting his horse away and raising the ramp. He took the supplies to the galley, walking right past Sugar without a glance at him. Steak for dinner and it sounded good. Artemus was hungry, and he was sure that Sugar was too. He fried some potatoes, cut up some apples, and left the steak a little bloody. It would do Sugar good. He was too thin.

"Hungry?" Artemus stuck his head in the hallway.

Green eyes didn‘t look at him. "I know you will not feed me."

"Why not? You didn't break any rules."

"I promised not to kick." Sugar stared at his hands. "I have lost my honor."

"You haven't lost a thing. You promised not to kick me. I don't give a damn about that sheriff. He shouldn't have hit you." Artemus ducked back in the galley and fixed two trays. He cut up Sugar's steak for him. He might be a fool white man, but he wasn't handing Sugar a knife. "Coffee or whiskey?"

"Whiskey," Sugar said. "Please."

Artemus poured two whiskeys and took Sugar his tray and drink. "Eat."

"Thank you," Sugar said. His voice held a touch of something like amazement. "I thought you would let him kill me."

"That doesn't make any sense. I‘ve gone to a lot of trouble to keep you alive. Use your brain, Comanche fool."

Artemus went to enjoy his meal in the parlor.

********

He ate his food, but he didn’t rush. The meat was so good. Artemus had fed him. He touched his cheek, pressing against the bruise. The white bully had been weak like a woman. Artemus had rushed to help him. He didn't understand it. The food was good, and his legs were much warmer. This was his life. Right here. He finished his food and pushed his tray away. No escape. No escape.

********

Artemus waited until late before retiring. He did some paperwork, sent off a few telegrams while they were waiting on a siding, and played a game or two of billiards. What he needed to do was talk to Sugar, but he didn't want to make a mess of this conversation, so he stayed away to gather his arguments.

"Artemus?"

Artemus cursed under his breath. That voice was starting to make him want to hop to and get the savage whatever he wanted, and that was wrong, very wrong. Artemus was the boss, not the White Comanche. "What?' He raised his voice slightly. He didn't move.

"May I have another whiskey, please?"

Artemus smiled. Sugar must be choking on those words. Artemus stood up and poured him a whiskey, taking it to him. "Here."

"You are angry." Sugar took it and stepped away.

It wasn't a question, and Artemus wasn't sure he wanted to talk. He went back to the parlor and put things away before locking the door and turning off lights. Grumbling under his breath, he headed for the lavatory and cleaned up. He ignored Sugar. When Artemus found his bed, Sugar was on his cot, leaning against the wall. He'd been reading. The book had been moved, just slightly. More proof that the savage was smart, very smart.

"Are you convinced that Texas isn‘t the place for you?"

"Yes, but I don't agree that my path lies with you." Sugar pulled his legs up and touched the sores. "You are my enemy."

"So far I am. That can change, if you want." Artemus dimmed the light but didn't snuff it. He propped himself up on the pillow and concentrated on this conversation. "I'm offering you a chance to do something other than die."

"Why should I?"

"Two reasons: you owe me your life - not a small thing - and you'll have a chance to help other tribes." Artemus could make that promise.

"You lie, but I do owe you my life, and I honor my debts."

"I'm not lying. Why do you think I was in Texas? I was sent there to try to stop the bloodshed."

"Job well done," Sugar sneered. "My tribe thanks you."

"But the next tribe was spared. Did you think your village was the only one targeted?" Artemus spoke quietly, forcefully, trying to make him believe. "Lieutenant Peters won’t make that mistake again."

"Why?"

"He's now a private." Artemus looked him in the eyes. "President Grant empowers me to take care of problems all across the United States."

"And you need a slave?"

"Yes, and since you're not doing anything, you'll travel with me."

"I understand that." Sugar was very serious.

Artemus choked back a laugh. The Comanche tribes always had slaves. Sugar thought nothing of it. "Will you share my bed?"

"Most slaves do," Sugar said. He sat on the edge of his cot. "If I do this, will you unchain me?"

"I can't, not until we're out of Texas. It's too dangerous." Artemus swung his legs over and moved to the cot. Sugar nearly ran but managed to hold himself still. Artemus touched him gently on his bruised cheek. "Hurts?"

"Only women slap." Sugar made a rude noise.

"What is your name?" Artemus traced down to the chain. "Please."

Sugar didn‘t flinch. "My white name was Jim."

"No last name?"

"I don't remember it." Jim‘s eyes seemed far away, seeing other things. "I am white now."

"Yes, you are." Artemus had a surge of satisfaction. He‘d won a round. "I liked calling you Sugar."

"It is an insult." Jim put his hand on Artemus' hand and squeezed. "I don't want to be your slave."

"I didn't think you would. We'll work it out, but you're staying with me, for some time to come." Artemus kissed him. Jim didn't jerk away. He didn't move at all. "Say yes or no."

"I need to think. I will decide."

Artemus released Jim and went back to his bed. "Go down, stupid cock."

Jim made an odd noise that might have been a chuckle. Artemus didn't dare glance at him. He put his back to the beautiful savage and tried to sleep.

********

Jim listened to Artemus fall asleep. Had his cock gone down? Jim finished his whiskey and went to clean up, quietly. He stared in the mirror at himself. A haircut would be a good idea. He looked awful. Leaning against the dry sink, he let grief grab his heart. His people were gone, no survivors but him. Even the children were no more. He unclenched his fists and tried to think clearly.

Artemus was the only choice now. Later, things might change, but now, right now, he had to do what the white man said. It made him want to cry out and tear at his hair, but only squaws did that. Life was hard, but this was too much to bear! He sank down to the floor and clamped his lips together so as not to moan.

Jim crouched there until his rage faded. Could he help other tribes? He didn't dare believe it. Artemus was white, and they all lied. Jim rubbed his neck. Hanging was the most horrible death for a Comanche; the soul trapped by the rope. He would force a bullet, if it came to that. Artemus might be willing. Jim stood up and remembered Artemus' hands on his body. His wife was long dead. He'd had no one but himself in that time. Another's hand on his cock felt good. Why? Artemus was a fool and white. Jim shook his head. Artemus was no fool. He was strong, brave, and honorable. It was regrettable that they were enemies.

********

Artemus rolled out of bed and headed for the lavatory. He didn't even think of Jim until he bumped into him in the hallway. Jim shoved him against the wall.

"Good morning, Jim." Artemus didn't panic. Jim wouldn't kill him. At least, Artemus hoped not. "Can I help you?"

Jim glared at him. "We are enemies!"

"Whatever you say." Artemus stayed very still. Jim had been thinking, and the results had been poor, to say the least. "Can I use the toilet?"

Jim's eyes sparked even higher. "I owe you nothing!"

"Is that what you're worth?" Artemus wrapped his hands around the chains. Their bodies couldn't get any closer. "I disagree with your assessment of this situation."

"Fancy white words that mean you wish to keep me at your heels." Jim pushed.

Artemus allowed it. He wasn't surprised by this anger, only that Jim had kept it under control for this long. Taking a deep breath, he waited. Should he fight? If he didn't, would he lose it all? Jim squeezed. Artemus suddenly realized his words made it worse. The best road here was a quiet one. Jim wouldn't be forced, but he could be convinced. Artemus met those green eyes with his brown ones. He didn't talk. He waited.

"Is it all lies?"

"No," Artemus whispered. He wanted to fidget, but he held still. Jim was stubborn, but Artemus was no slouch in that department.

Jim released him abruptly, wrenched himself away, and went into the stateroom. Artemus held his breath and went to clean up. He was wide awake now. Shooting Jim would be a damn shame. The man had so much potential.

Finished, Artemus went to dress and rustle up some food. When it was ready, he took a bowl and cup to Jim, placing it down on the cot and leaving him. Artemus had nothing to say, and Jim was back in his corner. They were moving backwards today, not forward. 

Later, Artemus picked up the still-full bowl and cup and went to wash them. That done, he shrugged and went out on the back step to smoke a cigar.

"Damn it." Artemus took a long drag and leaned against the rail, watching the rails drop away. He rubbed a hand through his hair. It appeared that Jim couldn't do it. He couldn't bend enough to walk in the white man's world.

The choice had been made. Artemus slunk back inside and slumped down onto a sofa. He remembered his horse and walked to the hallway. Jim was tugging on the ring, again. Artemus didn't even stop. He fed his horse and brushed him vigorously, occasionally glancing at the rolling cell. It might be occupied again very soon.

Finished, he stroked his horse and considered his next step. He felt the train begin to slow, and it was too soon for wood. When they‘d stopped, he headed straight for the cab.

"What's going on, Casey?"

Casey turned. "Losing pressure. Need to check the pipes."

Artemus nodded. The train was broken, nothing new. Maybe he could use this stop to try to get through to his savage. Quickly, he saddled his horse. "Time for some exercise."

Jim was slumped in his corner, refusing to look up until Artemus dropped a loop around Jim's neck and tightened it, not too much. Artemus unhooked the chain that led to the wall and started for the back door. Jim followed. He didn't fight. Artemus began to think his savage had given up.

"I knew you'd hang me," Jim muttered.

Artemus nearly laughed. He mounted his horse, gave Jim some slack on the rope, and said, "Ready?"

Jim spat. Artemus pushed his horse into a trot. He didn't look back to see what would happen. The rope didn't pull tight, and after Artemus had wound one loop of rope around the saddle horn, he glanced over his shoulder. Jim was keeping up easily. The bare feet should have been a problem, but they weren't.

"Faster?"

Jim looked up at him and ran faster. He could have jumped right in the saddle, but Artemus forced a canter. Now Jim was running full out. Artemus watched the trail and his savage. If Jim fell, Artemus would have to stop very quickly or drop the rope. When sweat was pouring down Jim's chest, Artemus reined the horse down to a walk. "Get on."

Jim ran, jumped, and was on the saddle, directly behind him. "We are enemies."

Artemus nodded. He knew that. They headed back to the Wanderer. He stopped at the first sight of his train and looked for trouble. Caution had kept him alive for years. He spotted the horse and rider, and said, "Off. Now!"

Jim slid off the back and staggered for a bare instant. Artemus waited until Jim's feet were solidly under him, made sure the rope was secure, and let the gelding trot home. He didn‘t look back.

"There you are!"

Artemus halted the gelding and raised his hand. "Sheriff." His heart sunk at the idea that every sheiff in Texas was looking for him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"My savage here was complaining about the accommodations, so I took him out for a run." Artemus smiled.

The sheriff laughed and rode right around them, staring at Jim. "Maybe you should tie that rope to the back of the train."

"President Grant intends for him to have an old-fashioned hanging. You sheriffs just need to be patient!" Artemus kept a sharp eye out. Jim looked mean, angry, and exhausted, not a good combination. "I need to check with my engineer."

"Let me hold his rope." The sheriff reached.

"No." Artemus took Jim towards the engine. "He'll kill you."

The sheriff shook his head and rode up alongside. "And not you?"

"He's tried. I'm teaching him better." Artemus yelled up at Casey, "Ready?"

Casey looked out the window. "Get on board!"

Artemus nodded. "You'll excuse me, Sheriff."

The sheriff shrugged and sent his horse right at Jim. Artemus sighed. Another fool sheriff was going to take a fall. Jim jumped, tugged, and they were down with the rope tangling around them. Artemus untied it from his saddle horn and dismounted. The sheriff punched Jim in the stomach. Jim kicked him in the face. Artemus braced himself and gave one hard pull. Jim landed flat on his back in the dirt. Before the sheriff could move in, Artemus was there, standing over his savage. "Get on your horse and leave."

The sheriff spat and cursed, "Damn savage!"

"Yes, you are. Now, beat it!" Artemus stood on Jim's chains. Jim struggled , but he wasn‘t going anywhere. The sheriff retreated, and Artemus glared after him.

"This isn't over!"

Artemus didn't argue, but it was over because his train was leaving. He yanked Jim and his horse up the ramp, stuffing each one in confinement. Jim fought, of course. Artemus slammed the cell door and went to his horse, taking his time and making sure the gelding was content before turning.

"Finished?"

"Release me!"

"Why? Have you earned it?" Artemus snapped out the words.

 

Jim shook the bars. "I - I can't do this."

Artemus' rust bucket of a heart went out to him. Picking up the rope, Artemus took Jim back to his chain in the parlor car. Jim didn't fight. He went to his corner and collapsed.

"You're a good runner."

Silence. Jim took a breath that was very deep and hid his face.

Artemus knelt down and touched him. "You're making this hard."

Jim looked at him. Their eyes locked. "I don't want this."

"It's all you've got." Artemus was careful not to smile. He was dead serious. "You can do this, but will you?"

"I want my freedom."

"Then earn it." Artemus stood up and went to get Jim a canteen of water. "Drink. Don't argue."

Jim took a sip. And another. He wouldn't look at Artemus again. "I'm your slave."

"I guess so. I haven't really needed one, but we'll make do." Artemus left him. Jim had some more thinking to do, and this time, maybe, things would come out better. Artemus needed some whiskey.

********

Jim drank the water and poured some on his head. He was very hot. The run had been tiring, but that was a good thing. He hated lying around this train. After he'd understood, his anger at the rope had faded away, but that sheriff! He wanted to spit. Taking another long drink, he sighed deeply. Artemus wasn't a bad man. He'd protected Jim, again. Jim put the canteen down and went to clean up.

Artemus was washing, and he tossed Jim a wet towel. "Here. Wash yourself."

"Why did you do this?"

"I thought you could use some exercise." Artemus shrugged. "Damn sheriff."

Jim nodded. He'd thought that was the reason. He rubbed the dirt and dust from his skin, but didn't look at the white man. Would Artemus touch him again? Jim didn't want it. He'd do it to get out of these chains, but he didn't want it.

"I'm cooking. You hungry?"

 

Jim didn't understand. Artemus would feed him? After today? "I haven't earned it." It was true.

Artemus stepped close. "You may be right." And he was gone.

Jim washed his face and knew it would be another hungry day. He didn't care. Slaves were always hungry and treated badly. He was nothing now, nothing but a slave to a white man that was kind, confusing, and always talking. He belonged to a white fool.

*******

Artemus cooked and tried not to think about Jim. It didn't work. Should he feed Jim? His heart said yes, but his good sense said he'd better not. It would be weak. An idea blinked into his brain. Maybe Jim could earn it. Artemus went forward to find him, after grabbing up the salve.

"Jim, come here." Artemus used his command voice.

Jim uncurled from the floor and came over to him. He'd obeyed. Artemus blinked in surprise. Giving himself a small shake, he checked all the sores and put salve on them, finally inspecting Jim's neck. There was a slight rub from the rope, and he put salve on that to. Jim didn't argue, push, or curse at him. Something was wrong. Artemus shoved the cot against the wall, robbing Jim of his hideaway.

"You're a man. Lie on the cot or stand." Artemus glared at Jim. "Got it?"

"Yes." Jim sank down on the cot, his eyes focused on the floor.

Artemus waited another moment, giving Jim a chance to curse or fight, but he sat and did nothing. Well, the savage had earned his dinner after all. Artemus went to the galley, shaking his head. He returned and put the tray on the cot. "Eat."

Jim nodded. He picked up his biscuit and started eating. His face was blank, and Artemus left him there. Jim was working this through. It wasn't going to be easy for him to walk in white man's boots.

Artemus ate and had a leisurely evening in the parlor. He wanted to stare at his Sugar, but he controlled himself. The savage needed some room. It was very dark when Artemus stood and stretched to go to bed. It had been a long day. He checked his horse one more time and cleaned up before going to undress.

Jim was in the hallway, looking at the floor. "Can I have a whiskey?" He swallowed. "Please."

Artemus didn‘t hesitate. He nodded and went to get it, handing it to him. "Here."

 

"Thanks." Jim didn't take a drink. He stared at the whiskey.

Artemus went to his closet and stripped to his drawers. He went to bed, stepping past Jim, who hadn't moved. What was going on in that savage mind? No telling. Settling under the covers, he listened to the clink of the chain.

"I'm your slave." The words were quiet and wretched.

"So shut up and go to sleep." Artemus turned away to the wall. He wasn't unchaining Jim for any reason today, not even sex. 

*******

Jim didn't understand. He'd thought that Artemus would use him like a woman. He drank his whiskey in the dark and tried to understand this white man. Jim rubbed his face. It was impossible. When the whiskey was gone, he crawled under his blanket. Tomorrow, he'd obey. His heart shriveled, but it was the only way. His debt to this man was too large. Would they share a bed? He didn't want to do it. He'd earn his way free, somehow.

*******

Artemus woke up slowly. He wished someone would go make coffee. Wait a minute, he had a slave, he could teach him that, someday. He opened his eyes.

Jim was reading, bracing the book on his knees. "This is a good book."

Artemus was surprised that Jim would admit to reading at all. "Who taught you to read?" He stretched and yawned. He didn't want to get up.

"I learned with my white family."

"You must have been old when you were taken." Artemus put his feet on the floor. He needed the lavatory but hated to leave when Jim was acting so reasonable.

"Six or seven summers." Jim shrugged. "I impressed the tribe with my stubbornness."

"Did they kill your white family?"

"I think so." Jim put the book down. "I would like you to unchain me."

"I know." Artemus rubbed his face. He wasn‘t ready to do that so he changed the subject to something Jim would want to discuss. "I looked for you a horse in the last town but they were all nags. I'll keep looking." He smiled at the astonishment on Jim's face. "Sugar."

Jim snapped his mouth shut and glared. "I thought you lied."

 

"I do lie, but I wasn't that time." Artemus staggered to the toilet and eyed the tub. "Jim?"

"Yes?" Jim came around the corner.

"You need a bath. How much of a fight are you going to put up?"

"I will do it." Jim rattled his chains. "These will rust."

Artemus laughed and started the water. "Not any time soon."

"Artemus Gordon, I will obey you in all things. I will not try to escape or kill you." Jim paused. "For now. You have my word as a Comanche warrior."

"And later?"

"We'll see. I will tell you when I have decided not to obey."

Artemus admired Jim's ability to give in and look like royalty doing it. "And what do you want in return for this obedience?"

"I am your slave, captured in battle." Jim stepped close to Artemus. "Please, when you kill me, not the rope, a bullet."

"That was a threat, nothing more. I'll shoot you. You have my word of honor," Artemus said. He wanted to kiss Jim badly. "But when we stop, you must be in chains."

"I know." Jim's eyes glinted. "You will protect me."

Artemus didn‘t question it. He went to get the key. Jim smiled as the chains dropped to the floor, and Artemus doubted that he‘d done enough to keep himself alive. Jim stripped off his drawers and got in the tub with a small, happy sigh.

"I guess you're not going to kill me."

"Not today." Jim ducked his head under. He started washing. Artemus went to cook breakfast. If he stayed, he'd kiss Jim; rub him, and other things that would feel very good. Jim joined Artemus for breakfast at a small table in the parlor. It was strange to say the least. Artemus kept waiting to be killed. Jim ate slowly, almost carefully.

"Most men as thin as you bolt their food."

"It is a good way to throw up. The stomach gets small." Jim sipped his coffee. "You are a good squaw."

Artemus choked on his biscuit. "That's it. No more food for you!" He coughed.

Jim grinned at him; dimples appeared like magic. Artemus' brain seized up. Damn savage. "You are a kind master. I am not worried."

"You should be." Artemus wanted to throw him to the floor and put the fear inside him, over and over again. He groaned softly at the idea. "After you eat, go see to my horse."

Jim's eyes lit up like lanterns on a dark night. "Thank you." It was a whisper.

Artemus nodded and continued, "Then make the beds, clean the bathroom and the kitchen, and shine my boots."

"If you wish." Jim's enthusiasm didn't dampen.

"I'm going to move your chain. If the train slows, get in your shackles. One misstep there will see you dead. Understand?" Artemus pointed to emphasize.

"Do not point at me." Jim slapped Artemus' hand away. "I will do it. I have no wish to die, not anymore."

Artemus stared at his hand. His slave was not cowed into submission. "And stow the cot in the closet."

Jim stood up fast. "No!"

"Yes." Artemus finished his meal and smiled at Jim. "I warned you not to mess with me."

Jim sat back down and picked up his fork. "I am your enemy."

"Good."

********

Jim laid his cheek alongside the warmth of the grey gelding and breathed in the sweet smell of horse. For this alone, he would obey, for now. He'd be a slave and earn his freedom. Artemus had said it. It was possible.

********

Artemus didn't want to supervise his new slave. He nearly burst out laughing. What a joke that was. He sat at his desk and took the time to make sure his paperwork was correct. He'd file it at the San Francisco office. That done, he took a minute and thought over the problem of the chains. Would every sheriff in Texas want a look at the famous White Comanche? Most likely. Perhaps the rolling cell was the easiest answer. He went back to the hallway and stared up at the ring.

"Jim!"

Jim came out of the lavatory. "What?"

Artemus nearly jumped. The savage was quiet. "Scamper up there and unhook that." This time he wasn't messing with a ladder. He handed Jim the key. Quick as thought, Jim scampered up the wall, using the chain for balance, unlocked it, and instantly dropped to the floor. Artemus stowed them all away, finding a simple pair of cuffs. Gesturing to Jim, they went forward and he draped the cuffs over one of the crossbars of the rolling cell.

"In there with those on?"

"Yes." Artemus ran a hand over his horse. Jim had done a thorough job of brushing him; even his hooves were clean. "Do I need more oats at the next stop?"

"No." Jim stroked the horse's neck. "Can I have real clothes?"

Artemus looked at Jim's drawers. "No."

Jim sighed, nodded, and left for the parlor car. Artemus assumed Jim was going to finish cleaning the lavatory. The fact that Jim hadn't jumped train was a miracle in itself. He was an honorable man. The White Comanche had never killed settlers, only soldiers, and a lot of them. Artemus found it difficult to hold it against him.

Artemus smiled. He'd almost bit off more than he could chew, but Sugar was going to be fine. He corrected himself; Jim was his name. Artemus would save Sugar for special occasions. He went to the galley and poured himself another cup of coffee. Jim was washing the dishes.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"I'm not a squaw."

"Neither am I. You're the slave. You'll do it." Artemus controlled his grin. He'd share the chores, but Jim didn't need to know that today. "Right?"

Jim curled his lips off his teeth. He didn't answer, but he finished the dishes. Artemus took his coffee to the parlor. It was going to be a long day of trying to keep his hands off Jim's ass. He sighed and took a deep breath. Jim came out of the galley. "I'm going to shine your boots."

"Excellent. Did you stow the cot?"

"Yes." Jim glared at him. "How do you know I won't pick up a gun and shoot you with it?"

Artemus put his cup down and went to Jim. He ran a hand through Jim's ragged hair. "I'll cut this in a couple of days. I may have to give you a bloody lip, if all your bruises heal. Can't have you looking like a pampered pet."

Jim's eyes narrowed. "You have taken my measure."

"Yes. I admire you. It's difficult to find a new life. I've had to once or twice before, and I never liked it." Artemus gripped Jim's shoulder. "Let's go through my closet and find you a gun you like."

"Why?" The question was loud, as if he thought he was being teased.

"I've been attacked by bandits more than once in this sorry excuse for a state. I can use an extra hand." Artemus turned away and went to the closet, trusting Jim to follow. It might be foolhardy, but his Sugar needed respect, and with Comanche that meant guns and horses. He pulled out every six-shooter he owned and all the rifles too. There were plenty to choose from, and Jim's eyes sparkled.

"Some of these need cleaned."

Artemus shrugged. "I clean them before I use them. Choose one of each."

Jim shook his head. "I am your slave. I will clean them." He left the closet.

Artemus laughed and put his hand to his head. In another two weeks, Jim would be in command here, not Artemus. Jim returned with a bunch of rags and oil, which he'd no doubt found while cleaning the galley. He didn't wait. He got to work, lovingly stroking each gun. Artemus wished Jim would stroke him like that, and with that thought uppermost in his mind, he went back to his coffee.

********

Jim cleaned each gun carefully and wished he'd had them the day the soldiers came. He grimaced. It would do no good to make wishes. This was his new life. Artemus knew Jim would keep his promises. Jim quivered, remembering the hand that had stroked through his hair. Artemus might want to lie with him tonight. Jim put the gun down and sighed, wishing for his old life, when things had been simple.

********

When the train slowed, Artemus stopped reading and listened. He heard a door slam and feet running. Good. Jim was taking this seriously. Artemus strolled after him, making sure the cell was locked for Jim's protection.

"You like my guns?"

"You have a fine collection. If I'd had them, my tribe would still be alive." Jim sat right down in the small cell. "Will you bring the sheriff here?"

"Only if I have to." Artemus sighed. "Try to look beat down."

Jim shook his head. "They will only get defiance from this Comanche."

"Well, expect a few new bruises then." Artemus opened the side door and looked out. The train had stopped at a large town. The engineer blew the whistle twice. It was a warning, and Artemus saw why. "Get ready. This could be bad."

Jim said nothing. Artemus hurried to get his favorite rifle and then stepped out the back door. He cocked it with a flourish and leveled it at a gang of men lead by the sheriff. "What's the meaning of this?"

The sheriff tried to bully his way on the train, but Artemus didn‘t budge.

"We want the Indian!"

"No." Artemus didn't yell, and the men were beginning to push and curse near the steps.

"We're gonna hang him!"

Artemus couldn't see who was yelling in the mass of men. "I won't give him up for anyone but President Grant, who plans to hang him, so why don‘t you gents just head on home!"

"I want to see him!" The sheriff wasn‘t listening to reason, and Artemus was tempted to just start shooting.

"Why?" Artemus kept his rifle trained on the sheriff. He'd fire if he had to. They weren't wrecking his train.

"To make sure it's true!" The sheriff sounded about five years old.

Artemus fired over all their heads. "Get back! We‘ll go to the damn stable car!" He closed the back door, locked it, and led the way to the stable car. This group of men was dangerous. He'd have to throw them a bone. The sheriff tried to push past him, but he shoved him back.

Climbing up, he opened the side door. "The sheriff, and no one else." He fired again over the heads of the mob milling about. They all ducked, but no one returned fire.

The sheriff clambered up, huffing and puffing. "Where is he?"

Jim snarled something in Comanche, and the sheriff wrapped his beefy hand around Jim's throat, squeezing. Jim fought like a cougar, but he was hampered by bars and cuffs. Artemus grabbed a handful of the sheriff's coat and jerked him back hard. "Don't kill him!"

"Why the hell not?" The sheriff spat near Jim. "He's earned it."

"I was ordered to deliver a live prisoner!" Artemus shoved the sheriff towards the door. "Take your bully friends and go cool off somewhere."

"We want blood!" The sheriff came roaring back at him.

"Too damn bad." Artemus shoved him again. "Get off my train!"

The sheriff nearly fell and then jumped down to the tracks. "We can take you."

Artemus had seen a few mobs, and he knew he‘d just lost them. Dipping his hand in his pocket, he threw a smoke bomb into the pack of fools. Red smoke roiled up, and men began coughing. The sheriff drew his gun, and Artemus jerked the door shut, locking it with the wooden bar. Bullets struck the stable car. Artemus threw himself down, hoping Jim had the sense to do the same.

"Shit!"

Casey wouldn't stay one minute longer than necessary, but it wouldn‘t take long to kill them both. Bullets whizzed, and he crawled towards the stall. The train gave a jerk, and he gasped in shock, anger, and pain. Trying to get even lower, he felt the train start to move. Thank God.

Jim reached through the bars, grabbed Artemus by the leg, and pulled him away from the bullet-riddled door. Artemus stayed down, breathed, and kept his rifle trained on the door. It held. He could hear men cursing as they jumped off.

"You could use an extra hand around here," Jim said.

Artemus lay in his blood and laughed. The Indian had a sense of humor. The train picked up speed, and the rifle fire died away. Artemus glanced at his horse. The stall had protected him, but he was panicking. Artemus tossed Jim the key to the cell. "I could use your help."

Jim moved so fast that Artemus didn't have time to blink before the horse was settled, and he was being helped across the cars to the lavatory.

"Sit. I'll get bandages."

"The horse?" Artemus sank down to the floor.

"He'll be fine." Jim helped him strip off his coat, vest, and shirt to get a better look. "The wound is shallow."

Artemus nodded. The door had slowed the bullet down, and it had left a healthy crease along his upper arm. "I have a doctor's bag in the closet cabinets, far right, top shelf."

Jim pressed a towel to the wound and went to get it. Artemus sat there and bled. Would they get out of Texas alive? He wasn't placing any bets on it. It didn‘t seem to matter how many times he lied, they wanted to hang Jim, or shoot him. After he was patched up, he'd go talk to the engineer. No more towns, unless it was critical.

"Hold still. This is going to hurt." Jim pointed at the floor with his chin.

Artemus obeyed the command before remembering that he was the boss. Yeah, right. Jim applied pressure to stop the bleeding.

"Get the whiskey, pour it over the wound," Artemus said, refusing to cry out and sound weak.

Jim nodded and was gone again. He gave Artemus a big drink before splashing the wound. Artemus grabbed Jim by the arm and squeezed. "Enjoying this?"

"No." Jim wiped up the whiskey and blood. He bandaged the arm quietly and competently.

Artemus struggled up as soon as Jim was done. "Get out of the way."

Jim tightened the bandage and handed Artemus the whiskey. "Fool white man."

Artemus grimaced and went to the parlor. He hated to see the mess, but only one window had been shot out. Sagging onto the sofa, he took a drink straight from the bottle. What was Jim doing? Artemus decided he didn't much care. If the Indian jumped train, he was dead crazy. The Texans were out for blood.

Jim came into the parlor and sat near him. Their eyes met. Artemus said nothing. He took another drink. Jim licked his lips and said, "You have bled for me."

"So?"

Jim looked away with a grimace. He sighed and left the parlor. Artemus didn‘t know what Jim was thinking, but all that mattered now was getting the hell out of Texas alive. Artemus lowered the amount of whiskey in the bottle, only getting up when the train slowed again. Going to the door, he saw they were taking on wood and water in an isolated spot. Good enough, and he walked the length of the train to talk to his engineer.

"Give them the damn Indian!" Casey spat as soon as he jumped down from the cab.

"No! I need him." Artemus handed him the bottle of whiskey and glared at Casey. "He's worth more to me alive than them dead."

"He's killed too many!"

"No women, no children, only soldiers who attacked his tribe. Wouldn't you defend your family?"

"He's white!" Casey was red-faced. "And they shot up my train!"

"The parlor car only has one window out. The stable car is easily fixable; mostly the door is shot away." Artemus ran a quick hand through his hair. "What can we do?"

"One of my firemen jumped train. Said this was damn unhealthy." Casey took a healthy drink from the bottle of whiskey. "I'll find a map, and we'll stop only at stations that are isolated, but we still may have trouble."

"I know." Artemus nodded. He knew the train could run easy enough with only one fireman, but two kept things running more smoothly. "Jim can be your extra fireman."

"Who the hell is Jim?" Casey stared at Artemus. "Not the damn Comanche!"

"He was captured at age six - his family killed." Artemus cradled his arm, hating the throb that was pounding in it. "I have to go rest. We'll make it."

"I hope to hell so," Casey mumbled and went back to his engine. He kept the whiskey, and Artemus chuckled. It was time to find Jim and give him the good news about his new station in life. Artemus checked the cot before carefully stepping across to the stable car. His horse was fine, but the rolling cell was full, again. Artemus went over and kicked Jim in the ass. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I am a danger to you."

"You're just now figuring that out? Shit, you are stupid!" Artemus booted him again. "We need you to throw wood, and I'll need your help around here."

Jim lowered his head. "You should have given me to them."

"Probably, but I won't be pushed! Now, can you cook?"

"Stew." Jim stood up. He refused to meet Artemus' eyes.

"Go cook!" Artemus had to think. This wasn't working. There had to be a solution. He followed Jim, the fool, through the hallway and lay on his bed. He breathed slowly and thought hard. When the solution popped into his brain, he let out a huge sigh of relief. It'd work. People saw what they expected to see. Artemus let his eyes shut. He had time to rest, and then he'd see this done right.

********

Jim tossed the ingredients in the pot much harder than necessary. He slammed the wood in the little stove. His debt to the white man kept growing. He hefted the knife and wanted to throw it at someone, anyone. It would do no good. Right now, he had to help get them out of Texas, and then he'd find a way to repay this debt and disappear. He rubbed his throat.

"I hate white men," Jim muttered. He found some meat in the icebox and put it in the pot. "Not Artemus, but all the rest of them."

********

"Artemus?"

Artemus didn‘t open his eyes until he‘d shaken off the worst of the pain. "What now?"

"I cooked. Will you eat?"

"I'm not stupid like you," Artemus said. Jim smiled. It took Artemus' breath away, again. Artemus cursed and sat up. "Get a good meal in you and then go see if the engineer needs your muscles."

"Like this?" Jim pointed at his drawers.

"I'll find you clothes. Move!" Artemus snapped. The Indian got moving. Artemus made a quick stop in the lavatory and then found his scissors. Jim was at the table eating. He was rushing for a change. Artemus draped a towel around Jim's shoulders, ignoring the ache in his arm. "Hold still."

"I thought-"

"Don't think. Eat." Artemus combed and cut. Jim had nice hair. It just needed work. Artemus fussed with it, trying for perfection.

Jim sighed twice. "I have hair in my food."

"I'm sure as a savage you're accustomed to that." Artemus quit. It was good, very good. He wadded up the towel and took it to the lavatory, putting away the scissors. Clothes, Jim needed clothes. Artemus went through his closet top to bottom, finding a set of overalls that would fit, boots, and a homespun shirt that could withstand the work. He tossed them at Jim. "Dress."

 

Jim abandoned his food and dressed without complaining. He looked, well, funny. Artemus nearly laughed. Jim wore his naked skin very well, but clothes were another thing.

"I had hoped for buckskin."

"People in hell want water." Artemus went to get himself some food. The stew smelled good. His slave was useful after all. Jim was nearly finished when Artemus sat across from him.

"Be very respectful. If the engineer throws you off, there's damn little I can do about it."

"I will." Jim wiped his mouth and stood up. "Rest after you eat."

"Go on, slave." Artemus insulted him intentionally. He wouldn't be cosseted by a red savage, even one who happened to be white. Jim left, muttering in Comanche. Artemus had the idea he was being cursed at. He ate with a care for his stomach and was encouraged when Jim didn't immediately return.

********

Jim squared his shoulders and went into the cab. He wasn't worried.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Artemus told me to help," Jim said. He refused to smile. "I'm Jim." He was a fool.

The engineer stared at him. "The other fireman will show you what to do. Listen up, he needs some sleep."

Jim nodded and went to work. It wasn't work fit for a warrior, but it was better than a cell and shackles. He owed Artemus this, and perhaps more.

********

Artemus drowsed on the sofa after his meal - a whiskey close by. The train had picked up speed. They were making excellent time now. He refused to worry about Jim.

"Fool," Artemus said. He wasn't sure who was the bigger fool.

Artemus went to bed at a late hour. Jim was still gone, and Artemus resisted going to check. Sleep crashed in on him, and when he awoke, Jim was sleeping on the floor next to the bed. Artemus reached and touched him. Jim exploded like a bucking horse, ending up against a wall, breathing hard.

"Well, good morning, James."

Jim rubbed his eyes. He glared at Artemus. "Yes."

Artemus wasn't sure what he'd done wrong, and he didn't care. "When are you due back?"

"He said he'd send for me." Jim yawned and stretched.

Artemus noticed the dirt on his savage. "Go wash up. I'll cook."

"I'm the slave," Jim growled.

"Then do what you're told!" Artemus managed to get out of bed without falling down. He hurt, but he'd be damned if he'd admit it. Jim left. Artemus didn't need to dress, he hadn't bothered to take off his trousers, and he refused to wear a shirt over the dressing for another day. It was his turn to run around half-naked. He grinned and went to cook. Toast, bacon, and eggs were easy to manage. Jim came in, much cleaner, and helped set the table. Artemus let him. They sat and ate together.

"So, what do you think about trains?"

"Not very much." Jim took another bite. "Casey said we would be stopping soon. It might be dangerous."

"I have a plan." Artemus smiled at his own brilliant idea. "The White Comanche is dead. You're nothing but a fireman now."

"I hated that name."

"I can well imagine. Just stay in the cab. I'll take care of it." Artemus was sure it would work. "Did you finish the guns?"

"Yes."

"Good. There‘s usually some extra boards in the stable. See if you can fix the door. Hammer and nails are out there too."

"Where?"

"You'll figure it out." Artemus saluted Jim with his coffee. "Welcome to the white man's world."

Jim said nothing that Artemus could understand, but it probably wasn't 'hurrah.'"

********

Jim walked around the stable four times before finding the boards and the hammer and nails. The door was barely hanging, and he ended up taking it down to fix it. The horse didn‘t seem to mind the noise. Jim pounded much harder than necessary. Artemus had bled for him. It bound them together, even if Artemus didn‘t know it.

The horse whickered, and Jim took a break to toss him some hay. Stroking his hand down, he checked for hot spots on the horse’s legs. There were none, and he leaned, finding some contentment. He wasn‘t dead, and being a slave for Artemus was easy.

********

Artemus spent the day resting and watching Jim work at odd jobs. Was Jim tired? Artemus didn't know and didn't ask. Jim did stop for a whiskey at one point. Casey came back and got him not long after, pausing in the doorway.

"Well?"

"He's a good worker." Casey shook his head. "Hard to believe he's a killer."

Artemus smiled. "Believe it, but he wants out of Texas. Who can blame him? When we stop, keep him in the cab."

"Good idea. My other fireman doesn't suspect." Casey smiled. "Maybe we can avoid any more bullets."

"I'm for that." Artemus handed Casey a small whiskey, which he downed. "Let's make all possible speed."

"No delays." Casey smirked.

Artemus laughed. He never fooled Casey. "No, but hire another fireman before California. I'll need my savage back."

Casey left laughing. Artemus didn't worry about dinner. Casey would feed his firemen, and Artemus could have some leftover stew. Artemus' arm began to throb, and he took a small amount of opiate before bed. Sleep was instantaneous.

********

Jim walked in the stateroom and looked down at Artemus; he was asleep, snoring slightly. Artemus held himself as if his arm ached. It probably did. Jim slid down the wall. He was tired. That wasn't an easy job. Riding his stallion and hunting wasn't work. Throwing firewood was work. His heart hurt for his horse, and he let his head sag.

"Tired?"

"No." Jim shut his eyes. "I have never liked trains. I like them less now."

"It ain't for sissies." Artemus patted the bed. "Go clean up and join me."

Jim shook his head. "I will sleep here."

"You're a shitty slave, you know that? If a Comanche slave said that, what would happen?"

"He would be beaten, dragged behind a horse, and staked out in the sun for a day." Jim stood up. "You are not Comanche."

"Neither are you."

Jim's heart twisted again. It was true, and a lie. He was and wasn't. He went to clean up, but sharing a bed was going to be another argument. About the time he was clean, he remembered that he'd promised to obey. That meant he'd join Artemus on the bed. Jim scowled.

*********

"We are enemies."

"Come here." Artemus wanted to gloat. Jim was naked and almost in Artemus' bed, so close. "Don't worry. I'm too tired to do anything."

Jim dragged his feet, but he sat on the bed. Artemus used his good arm to push him down and pull the blankets up. Their skin connected. Artemus wanted to gasp but bit his lip to keep quiet. Jim did gasp. "You are not tired!"

"Well, nearly all of me is." Artemus let his good hand wander the length of Jim's body. "You're not tired either."

"I do not want this."

"Are you sure?" Artemus shut his eyes. He was too tired for fucking, sucking, or even a hand job. "Get some sleep."

Jim grunted and said nothing. His hot skin burned Artemus, but he fell asleep anyway.

********

Artemus kissed Jim's shoulder first thing, even before he opened his eyes. Jim's skin felt so good. He groped down the man again.

Jim sighed loudly. "You should not do that."

"But it feels good." Artemus kissed him again. "Do squaws suck cock?"

"Not often. My wife never did," Jim whispered.

Artemus opened his eyes. Jim's face was fiery red. "Want to suck mine?"

"No." Jim edged away.

Artemus laughed and released him. "Run away if you're scared. I wonder if I have the right Comanche."

Jim flipped on top of Artemus and drew a line across his throat. "You do."

Artemus grunted when their cocks bumped together. "You scared of a little cock?"

"That is not little." Jim looked down. "I don't like you enough to do this."

"Oh, really." Artemus drew his finger down the length of Jim's hard cock. "Okay, get off."

Jim didn't move. He stared at Artemus. "I finished the guns and the door."

"Good. Did you shine my boots?"

"Yes. I didn't like it." Jim braced his hands on Artemus' chest. "What tasks do you have for me today?"

"Clean the stable floor, polish the billiard balls, and suck my cock." Artemus reached and touched Jim's nipple. "It's what a good slave would do."

Jim slid off Artemus, sitting cross-legged on the bed. "Let's agree that I'm not a good slave and start from there."

Artemus laughed. "Want me to show you?"

"Would it be unpleasant for you?"

"When I'm done, you tell me if I liked it." Artemus sat up and moved around until he could put his head in Jim's lap. "Don't touch my arm."

"I would not." Jim's eyes were big.

Artemus started slow and easy. Jim made no sound, at first. His first groan that slipped out made Artemus stop. "More?"

Jim bit his lip. "You are not the slave."

Artemus wondered what that meant as he lowered his head again. Jim tasted good. His cock loved it, oozing and bucking. He wasn't noisy, but he groaned enough to make Artemus feel appreciated. Artemus went faster. Jim said something in Comanche. It wasn't cursing. Come spurted in Artemus' mouth. He swallowed with no trouble. Jim had an interesting flavor.

Artemus gave him a last lick and sat up. "Did I like it?"

"I believe you did." Jim put his hand on his heart. "I didn't know it could feel good, coming from a man."

"That's a compliment, I think." Artemus took Jim's hand and put it on his cock. "Your turn."

Jim flushed, licked his lips, and opened his mouth. Artemus shoved greedily inside, lacing his hand through brown hair and pulling Jim down. Jim resisted but suddenly stopped, swallowing Artemus' cock completely.

"Oh, shit!" Artemus couldn't believe it. No one had ever done that. He leaned back and enjoyed it. Jim didn't look up. He kept a steady rhythm, and Artemus orgasmed with a groan. It felt so good. Artemus didn't regret taking a bullet for this man. He encouraged him up and kissed him.

Jim turned his face away after one brief kiss. "Am I a good slave?"

"You're better than the best." Artemus wanted to pull him down and start over, but it would have to wait. "Help me up, will ya?"

Jim helped, and Artemus winced. He was sore and stiff. Jim smiled at him. "I should change your bandage."

"Touch me, and I'll kill you."

Jim raised his eyebrows. "If only you'd said that earlier."

Artemus sagged down and laughed. "You're one funny redskin." He stood up again and got moving towards the closet. Today, he'd dress. Jim went with him and gave him a hand. Artemus took the opportunity to fondle Jim's naked ass and check the sores on his slave's neck and legs. "You're healing."

"Of course." Jim buttoned Artemus' trousers for him. "Let's eat, and then I'll check in with Casey."

Artemus smiled at his ballsy slave. "I might have other plans for you."

Jim looked at the floor. "I'm not a good slave."

"No, you're not." Artemus dipped his head and sucked Jim's nipple, trying for another groan. "I want you to work with me, or for me, whichever you're more comfortable with."

"Why?"

"I need help. This is a dangerous country. You're a dangerous man. I need you behind me." Artemus switched to the other nipple. "And under me, on occasion."

Jim laced his fingers through Artemus' dark hair and pulled him up straight. "I'm in your custody."

"But that doesn't mean we can't be friends and help each other." Artemus grinned and tried to steal a kiss. Jim held him away. "I need a partner, not a slave."

"I will think about this. We will help people?"

"That's what I try to do. It isn't always easy, and sometimes I get shot." Artemus squeezed Jim's ass. "Let's get breakfast, Sugar."

Jim nodded. "I'll get dressed."

Artemus shrugged. He liked Jim naked. Breakfast was simple, and they ate quickly. Jim trotted off to check with Casey, and not long after, the train slowed. They needed wood and water. He went to the sideboard and strapped on his six-shooter, stepping out the back door.

"Get out of the way!"

Artemus sighed as he counted head. Ten, at least. He was beginning to hate Texas. "What the hell do you want?"

"The White Comanche! And you're not stopping us!"

Artemus raised his voice. "He's dead. Shot at the last stop. They got me too." He showed them his bandage. "Search the train. There's no one but me, and I'm this side of angry."

The posse pulled up short and started arguing. One man pushed to the front. "I'll search the train."

"Be my guest. Break anything and you're buying it." Artemus opened the door for the man. He drew his six-shooter. "The rest of you stay back."

The posse milled about while they waited. The man came back out the door. "He's dead?"

"Yep. They filled the stable car with bullets. I'm lucky to be alive."

"Where's the body?"

"Coyote bait." Artemus shrugged. "Leave now, before I start shooting. I've had enough of mobs for one year!"

The man fled down the steps. The posse went off towards the saloon, cheering and yelling. Artemus went back inside, locked the door, and checked each room. Nothing was broken. He went up towards the cab and watched the firemen load wood.

"No gunfire this time," Casey said.

"Thanks to you." Artemus grinned at his own cleverness. "Good job."

"I did nothing." Casey grinned back at him. "He still should be hung."

"He's going to spend the rest of his life serving his country. That's punishment enough for any man."

"Gordon, I hate to say it, but you're right," Casey said. He went off to yell at his firemen. Artemus went to get a whiskey and relax on the sofa.

********

Jim threw firewood and didn't watch Artemus confront the angry men, but if something happened to the white fool, none of those men would go home to their squaws. He stayed out of sight and worked. Casey yelled at him twice. Jim shrugged. He didn't care. His mind drifted back. Artemus had put his mouth on him. It had felt very good. Jim didn't want the white fool touching him, but he was a slave. He didn‘t have a choice.

******** 

The next stop played out the very same scene, and Artemus wanted to slap himself. Was this all a bad dream? When the sheriff left the car, Artemus took him by the collar. "Get on the telegraph and send the word up and down the line. The dumb Indian is dead!"

The sheriff nodded rapidly. "My apologies, Mr. Gordon. I did have to check. Word went out to all the sheriffs to pull him off the train and see him dead. I was doing my duty."

"I wonder if President Grant will agree with you. He wanted the privilege of hanging him," Artemus snarled. "Send those telegrams!"

"Yes, sir," the sheriff said as he backed down the steps.

Artemus slammed the door. Lieutenant Peters had done this, or rather, Private Peters. Too much hatred in this state - if the Comanche were smart, they'd hurry to Mexico. Artemus drank his whiskey fast. He needed some supplies but didn't want to leave the train. No help for it. They were nearly out of food. He walked the short distance to town. There was some kind of craziness going on in the center square. He stopped to watch, his mouth almost dropping open. They were breaking a horse - right in town!

"Ma'am, what is going on here?"

She looked him over, deciding he wasn't a threat. "The Henderson boys have this horse no one can ride. They brought him to town to make money off fools."

Artemus whistled. "I certainly see your point." He winced as someone hit the ground hard. The black horse stomped and bucked away on a long lead rope. "What happens if a man rides him?"

"They get the horse, but it ain‘t gonna happen. Never has, never will."

Artemus pushed back his hat and said, "Thank you kindly, ma'am." He went right back to the train. "Casey, we're going to have a short delay."

"Damn it!"

"Jim, follow me!" Artemus turned on his heel and went back to the impromptu rodeo. Jim was close behind. His eyes darted back and forth. Once, he licked his lips. Artemus pulled him close and whispered in his ear, "The horse is free to the man who rides it."

"No hanging?"

Artemus stopped in shock. Jim thought he was going to his own funeral, and he'd followed along. Was that loyalty or stupidity? Artemus put it aside for later. "Just ride the horse."

Jim nodded. "I can do it."

"I have no doubt." Artemus leaned against a post to watch the fun. Jim had to wait his turn, but when it came, he took hold of the lead rope and looked the stallion in the eye. The stallion snorted. Jim stroked some lather from the big, black, sweaty neck. He spoke so softly that no one could make out the words. Artemus doubted it was English. The stallion pawed the ground. Jim loosened the bridle a notch on each side. The horse bobbed his head.

"Get on him, ya chicken!"

Jim adjusted the cinch and was in the saddle fast. The stallion stood completely still, and Jim made no move. He didn't saw back on the reins or kick him. The stallion lifted his head high and neighed loud enough to be heard in the next county. Jim leaned down and touched him, and he exploded into action.

People ran, yelled, and threw things at the both of them. Artemus saw Jim untie the lead rope. The stallion bolted through town as if he were on fire with Jim firmly in the saddle. Artemus waved goodbye. He might never see his savage friend again. The Henderson boys were cursing and throwing down their hats.

Artemus walked over to them. "Did he win the horse?"

"Yeah. Damn it."

"Come on. I'll buy you boys a round of beer to drown your sorrows in," Artemus said. He was thirsty too. "You can tell me about the horse."

They picked up their hats and took him to the saloon. After three rounds, Artemus went to order his supplies. He belched. That had been an excellent brew, and the Henderson boys were good company. No one in town had seen the black horse or the rider. Artemus wasn't surprised. He had the supplies delivered, went home, pulled down the ramp, and sat down to smoke a cigar. That had been some fine entertainment.

"We leaving?"

"Let's give Jim some time. Have you been looking for a fireman?"

"Yep, need a bigger town." Casey smiled. "Funny thing is - I like Jim."

"So do I." Artemus smiled too. "He's a rare good man. I'm beginning to think he killed fewer people than we were told."

"All soldiers, or so he says. I heard at the fort that blue boys raped and killed his wife." Casey frowned. "Legend is that he tracked and killed them, slowly, with a sharp knife."

"I'm not sure I blame him."

"Me neither." Casey shrugged. "I'll go check a few things."

"I'll blow the whistle." Artemus puffed his cigar and settle in to wait.

********

Jim and the black raced the wind across the Texas plains. Neither looked back. The wind swirled around them, teasing, drawing them further away. Finally, Jim halted the stallion, patted his neck, speaking to him in Comanche. "Come my brave one, we must return."

The black pawed the earth. He shook all over. Jim nudged him with his heels and took him towards the train. They'd been free, but it was time to go back. To Artemus. Jim hadn't liked it. He hadn't. He spat some dust from his mouth. Damn white men. Took everything they wanted. He groaned and stroked the beautiful, black neck. Artemus spoke of them being partners. Jim doubted it. Artemus wanted a slave and a bedmate, little else.

"We will run again. This, I promise you."

The black snorted and moved into a trot. He wasn't tired. Jim grinned fiercely and let out a whoop. This was where he belonged.

********

Artemus had about given up. Jim had taken off for Mexico. It was okay, but Artemus would miss him. Casey pulled the whistle once, and Artemus looked down the tracks. A big, black horse was coming their way. Jim dismounted at the ramp and pulled the stallion inside where he let out a tremendous neigh.

Artemus covered his ears. "You home?"

"Yes." Jim didn't seem happy about it.

"Well, even if you're not happy, I am." Artemus pulled the whistle twice, raised the ramp, and left Jim with his horse. They probably had a few things to talk about in Comanche, and Artemus would put away supplies and cook dinner like a good squaw. He didn't mind, not much. When dinner was on the table, Jim appeared like magic. He had a grin on his face. Artemus stared at it for longer than was polite.

"Nice horse?"

Jim's grin didn't die away. "He'll need some work, but his heart is full of courage."

Artemus found the answer intriguing. "What is my heart full of?"

"Foolish things." Jim's eyes laughed at him.

Artemus nodded. "You're right." His heart was full of this savage, and that was foolish indeed. He stood up and poured two whiskeys. For some reason, he needed it. He placed Jim's glass by his plate and sat back down. His arm complained, and he put his hand in his lap.

"Are you angry?"

Artemus glanced at Jim. "No, but if you ever think I'm taking you to be hung, I want you to run fast the other direction."

Jim swallowed, sipped his whiskey, and said, "I didn't think so, but-"

"You don't trust me, and you were scared. It was all over your face." Artemus picked up his fork and ate.

"Warriors are not frightened, not of a bunch of weak settlers!" Jim didn't jump up, but his hands clenched.

"Calm down." Artemus ignored his savage and finished his plate. He sat and nursed his whiskey, watching Jim finish.

"I went. I trusted you." Jim rubbed a quick hand through his hair. "I don't like it, but I do."

Artemus shrugged. Interesting answer. He had won Jim's trust. "I'd shoot you, not hang you."

"Thank you." Jim meant it. He wasn't afraid of dying, just the manner he died.

Artemus didn't smile. He didn't want to be hung either. It was an ugly death. A man shouldn't die in his own shit. "We need to get you some clothes."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Artemus picked up his plate and took it to the galley. "You find a gun you like?"

Jim's answer was easy to hear. "Yes, and a rifle."

"Good." Artemus started some water to boil. He'd do dishes tonight. "When does Casey want you back?"

"He said in the morning. We're stopping farther up the line and waiting for an express to come through. What's an express?"

Artemus stepped back out to the table. "A passenger train."

Jim nodded and finished his whiskey. "I will wash the dishes."

"I'll do it," Artemus growled.

"You cooked. I will clean. That is fair," Jim growled right back at him. "Why don't you go lie down?"

"I'm not your squaw, redskin!" Artemus wasn't sure why he was angry, but he was.

Jim jumped up and got in his face. "And I'm not yours! You said we would be partners! You are full of talk and more talk. What is the truth?"

Artemus refused to be intimidated by the biggest killer Texas had ever seen. "I need a partner!"

"Then you will give me respect!" Jim's hands were curled into very large fists. "Or am I just a savage to you?"

Artemus stared into green eyes. Jim had a point. Artemus couldn't have it both ways. Jim was prisoner or partner, not both. He also had a heart full of courage. "Partner." Artemus went to the desk and found the paperwork pertinent to Jim. He wrote deceased across it in bold ink. "The White Comanche is dead."

"Good. I never liked him." Jim turned away and went to clean up. Artemus sat down with a thump and rubbed his face. He had bitten off more than he could chew. Jim brought Artemus a whiskey. "Drink and go rest. You're very pale, even for a white man."

Artemus glared at his partner and took his whiskey to bed, cursing under his breath in several different languages. He pushed off his boots and eased back on the bed, sitting against the headboard. His arm hurt, and he was tired. It was a little humiliating. He hated feeling this way. Jim would think him weak. He sighed and drank his whiskey. Well, he had a partner. One that he'd handpicked himself and would train to do things right. Jim had the makings of a great agent. He just needed a little education and some clothes.

Jim stuck his head in the door. "You need anything?"

"You," Artemus said. He didn't smile. "How about it?"

"Fool." Jim was gone. He'd probably sleep on the sofa.

Artemus had no qualms about ordering around his slave, but he couldn't command his partner. It made him want to throw things. He finished his drink and undressed, dropping his clothes on the floor. He'd take care of them tomorrow. Shutting his eyes, he tried to find a comfortable position on the bed.

********

Jim worked hard for six hours before returning to the parlor car. He cleaned up before stealthily going into the stateroom and standing over Artemus. The fool was sleeping and didn't wake. Jim wanted to get a knife or a gun or just use his hands, and this would all be over. He could gallop away on his new horse - to a hanging. Rubbing his face, he turned away. Artemus groaned and rolled over. Jim whipped back to see Artemus' bare chest. His groin tightened. His mouth felt dry, and he strode from the room quickly. He liked squaws, not warriors, but the whiskey wasn‘t helping him to forget how much he‘d enjoyed the touching.

 

He paced to the sofa and thumped down. The whiskey was already gone, and he placed the glass aside. He had a partner - what the hell was that? He brushed a hand through his short hair. It still felt strange, but it looked better. He took off his boots and clothes and relaxed back. Time passed. He wasn't asleep. Quietly, he went back to the stateroom. Artemus had shoved all the blankets away. Jim swallowed hard and groaned. Why was this happening? With a care, he tucked Artemus back under the covers. Artemus stirred, but didn't waken. Jim forced himself to walk away. The sofa was where he belonged - this night and every other.

*********

Artemus woke up slow and easy. He stretched and glanced about for Jim, but there was no sign of him. It was a shame. He found his feet and went to start his day. He cooked, puttered, read, and took opium once for the pain. Jim showed up for meals but stayed away. They looked at each other and didn't speak. Artemus didn't know what to say to his new partner. Jim looked equally confused.

When the evening arrived, Artemus took a quick bath. He stepped out naked into the hallway. Jim was right there and his eyes darted away. "Should I feed the horses?"

"I will, if you don't want to," Artemus said. He took a step towards Jim.

Jim looked everywhere but at Artemus. "I will do it. You should rest."

"I'm headed to bed. Will you be joining me?"

Jim pushed past him and went to the stable car. Artemus sighed and headed for bed. He had a partner, which was what he wanted and needed. Why did he feel like he'd lost something?

********

Jim fed the horses, cleaned the stable car, and went to the cab. Throwing wood would help him forget. It didn't work. When his work was done, he spent some more time with his horse. They'd been partners one full day. Nothing had happened. Artemus had said very little until he'd invited Jim to bed. Jim cupped his cock and wanted more from Artemus. He'd never wanted another man of his tribe. Why this white fool? It made no sense. He blew out the lamp and went to take a bath. His cock grew long and hard in the water. He touched it and groaned. No visions of squaws, just a stubborn, white face.

Jumping from the tub, he dried off and walked to the stateroom. If he hated it, he'd ride away. He bit the corner of his lip so he didn't smile down at Artemus. The white fool pushed himself too hard after a bullet wound.

"What do you want?" Artemus frowned at him.

"You, I think." Jim got in bed. "Did you sleep well?"

Artemus didn't answer. He took a couple handfuls of Jim and squeezed.

Jim tried not to wiggle. He wanted something from this man, but he wasn't sure what it was. "I have only been with squaws."

"Women."

"Yes, them." Jim wasn't sure where to put his hands. "Would you do this with me if there was a woman on the train?"

"Yes." Artemus wrapped Jim in a hug. "Would you?"

"I am not so sure. I have always like squaws."

"Women."

"Yes." Jim touched Artemus tentatively. At first, he'd thought he would hate this man. And he hadn't. "Would you have thrown me down and fucked me?"

"Probably." Artemus smiled. "Okay, maybe not. I hate it when men cry."

Jim twisted Artemus' nipple. "Is fucking a man like fucking a woman?"

Artemus wrapped his hand around Jim's neck. "You tell me when we're finished."

"And if I choose not to?" Jim needed to know he had a choice.

"Go sleep on the sofa, but go now before I come on you." Artemus released him. "Please."

Jim was reassured. He could walk away, if he didn't want this man, but he did. "What do you mean - come?"

"Spend, orgasm, spurt."

Jim enjoyed Artemus' blush. "Ah, I understand." He brushed his hand against Artemus' arm. "Do you hurt?"

"Some."

Jim nodded. "Let me take off the bandage."

Artemus shook his head, but didn't fight when Jim removed it. The wound was shut, a little red, but healing. "I'm fine."

"Not really." Jim tossed the bandages on the floor. "Where's the salve you put on my neck and legs?"

"I'll go get it. You need some too." Artemus struggled up, brushing Jim's hand away, and went out of the room.

********

Artemus found the salve, but stopped to think, tossing it in the air. Did Jim want him? He desperately hoped so and cursed himself for being weak. Jim had come to the bed willingly. He could have gone to the sofa, or slept on the cot in the wood car. Artemus looked at the salve. It wasn't the right stuff. With more hope in his heart than he would admit to, he found some oil, grabbed a towel, and went back to the stateroom.

"You tired?"

"Yes." Jim patted the bed in an obvious imitation of Artemus. "Come to bed."

Artemus smiled and joined him. "First, you."

Jim shrugged, and Artemus smeared the medicine on the healing sores. They were scabbing off, but the salve did no harm. Jim shouldn't have scars. He took the salve and gently applied it to Artemus' arm. "I owe you a life."

"You certainly do, but if you stick with me, you'll have plenty of chances to pay off your debt."

"I hope so. A warrior honors his debts." Jim recapped the salve. "What is the oil for?"

"Roll over. I'll rub your back."

"Why?"

"It'll feel good. Aren't you sore from throwing wood?" Artemus slapped Jim's ass when Jim rolled over.

"Should I be?"

Artemus laughed softly. Jim had muscles to spare. Artemus put the oil on his hands and rubbed Jim's back, not gently, but not too hard. Jim jerked a little at first. Artemus stayed away from Jim's ass, tempting though it was. "What did you name your horse?"

"I haven't decided." Jim seemed to relaxed. "Names are powerful and shouldn't be given as a joke."

"So your Comanche name isn't Stubborn As A Mule?" Artemus used his thumbs to make Jim groan.

"No." Jim's muscles shined from the oil. "Can I rub your back?"

 

"Sure." Artemus pulled away and handed Jim the oil. "Let me take another guess - Strong Heart?"

"No." Jim straddled Artemus' hips and began to rub. It felt wonderful. "I am white now. It will have to be enough to be Jim."

Artemus was a little disappointed Jim wouldn't tell him, but all thoughts flew away when he felt an oily hand on his balls. "Jim!"

"Yes?" Jim trailed his hand up. "Would it hurt you?"

"If you are too rough, yes." Artemus decided to tell the strict truth. "If you go slow and easy, no."

Jim caressed Artemus with care. "I am not sure. You will do this to me?"

"I'd like to." Artemus' cock nearly burst at the thought. "Not today."

"Why?"

"One step at a time." Artemus looked over his shoulder. "Don't go getting any ideas that I'm your woman."

Jim shook his head. "You would kick my ass."

Artemus laughed. "Where'd you hear that?"

"Casey said that I'd better do a good job, or he'd kick my ass. He meant it." Jim grinned. "It was funny."

"I bet." Artemus relaxed back down. "Go ahead."

"Now?" Jim sounded as if he'd changed his mind.

Artemus sighed. "When you're ready is fine, or not at all."

There was only silence for a long moment before Jim's hands returned to Artemus' back and ass. Jim didn't rush. He rubbed and stroked, making it feel very good.

Artemus suddenly wanted to watch his partner. "I'd like to roll over."

Jim got off fast. "I should leave?"

Artemus rolled and grabbed Jim by the throat. "Don't even think it, white man."

Jim's eyes were large. He removed the hand easily. "I want you. Warriors take what they want."

"So do white men." Artemus lay flat on his back and dragged Jim on top of him. "Show me what you got."

Jim oiled his hand. Artemus raised one leg and spread the other. It had been a long time since he'd cared enough to allow this. Jim licked his lips, flushed, and touched him. "Is this right?"

Artemus nearly laughed. It was so right. "You need to loosen the muscle before. Men are different than squaws."

"Women."

"Right." Artemus gasped. Jim's hands were big, and he knew how to use them. "Put oil on your cock."

Jim slicked his cock and fumbled. Artemus didn't laugh. He was nervous too. A quick stab made him grabbed for Jim's arms. His arm cursed at him, but he ignored it. "Like that."

Jim did go slow and easy. Artemus wanted to howl and scream, but held back. He watched Jim's face. Jim was intent, serious, and panting. "It feels so good."

"Yes," Artemus gasped. Jim groaned and orgasmed. Artemus felt it deep inside him. Jim didn't quit. He worked through it, slowing down, but not stopping. Artemus hadn't touched himself yet. He'd wanted it to last. Jim was making him crazy. Artemus' hand bumped into Jim's.

"Let me."

Artemus caressed Jim's chest and cupped his face. They moved together, and at last Artemus broke down and cried out his passion. Jim shut his eyes, went very slow, and arched his back. Artemus came and came again, twice in quick succession. He was breathing so hard he thought he might pass out. Jim sank down on him but slid to the side away from the injured arm. They didn't speak. Both men breathed and twitched.

"I never," Artemus whispered. He was stunned.

"You are not a squaw." Jim nuzzled Artemus. "Did I hurt you?"

Artemus' mind was blank from too much pleasure. He swallowed, opened his mouth, shut it again, and said, "What?"

Jim laughed in Artemus' ear. "I will wipe that off. We will sleep."

 

"Thanks." Artemus shut his eyes and didn't try to think. He'd sleep for a while.

*******

Artemus woke up with a blink. Jim was curled nearby. He had a slight smile on his face. Strange. Artemus cupped his balls and sighed with satisfaction. He wasn't sure what had happened with his savage partner, but it had been so very good. His stomach growled, and Artemus decided to go cook. He'd been abed long enough. He tugged the cover over Jim and went to the lavatory. His body was a little sticky, and he washed off in the tub. Not a bath, just a wash down. He felt like a big, old lazy cat today. Dressing casually, he went to the galley.

The meal would have to be more than toast; he was hungry. He slapped the bacon in a skillet and smiled. He was hungry for all the right reasons. When the bacon was done, he fried eggs in the grease and sliced some bread. The coffee would be done soon. He pulled down two plates and snagged two mugs.

"It smells good," Jim said.

Artemus turned and smiled. Jim had dressed only in drawers. Tight clothes would look good on him. "Good day, Sugar."

Jim leaned against the doorjamb. "And to you, white fool."

Artemus laughed. "Get in here and help."

Jim nodded and moved to help. Artemus managed a quick caress. Jim pushed Artemus aside. "I am very hungry."

"Apparently." Artemus took his plate and coffee out to the table. "Rude Comanche."

Jim laughed. He sat down opposite. "I'll never be white to you."

"I'm not all that impressed with the vast majority of white people."

*******

Artemus was glad to see the end of Texas, and Jim would be just as relieved. In another three days, they'd hit San Francisco and their first test. Colonel Richmond had a sharp wit. He would question Artemus closely.

Casey wandered through the connecting door. "Ready to go?"

"You're asking me?" Artemus spread his hands and tried to look innocent. "Is Jim ready?"

"He ain't back yet." Casey shrugged. "Can we leave anyway?"

"I didn't go to all this trouble for nothing." Artemus sighed. "I'll go hunt him up."

Casey laughed. "He's the boss."

Artemus frowned. "We have to stop somewhere and get Jim some suitable clothes. Pick a town and prepare to spend a while."

"It's your money." Casey slipped away.

Artemus' frown didn't go away. It was his money, and it wouldn't come cheap. Jim owned nothing, not even short clothes. Artemus went to saddle his horse. The grey needed some exercise. Had Jim taken a gun? Artemus looked over the small town and hoped so. This was a rough place. He swung into the saddle and followed the hoof prints that led away from the train. The grey tossed his head and wanted to run. Artemus let him. It was a nice day. When he spotted the black, he breathed a sigh of relief. Then he saw Jim's stormy face, and he changed tactics. He jammed his heels in the grey and took off at an angle, instead of stopping.

The wind tore at him, the grey stretched out, and he leaned into it. His arm didn't ache too much, and it was good to be out. He grinned and glanced back. The black was coming up fast. Artemus pushed his grey hard, but it was no use. The black flashed passed them. Jim was riding bareback - crazy savage.

Artemus reined the grey in slowly and pointed him at town. They'd get a whiskey. Jim trotted up alongside. "Checking up on your slave?"

"I’m glad you admit that you're mine." Artemus was glad to hear it. "Let's get a drink at the saloon."

Jim stroked the black's neck. "I have no money."

"No kidding." Artemus forced the grey into a canter. "We need to talk."

They trotted into town side by side. Artemus dismounted in front of the saloon. Jim slid off and tied his horse close. "Where's your saddle?"

"It doesn't fit him, and it's broken." Jim shrugged. "I do not need one."

Artemus sighed. More money. Well, he had it, but Jim needed to get on the payroll soon. Perhaps sending a telegram would be smarter than waiting. Artemus paid for two whiskeys, and they grabbed a corner table. Jim was cautiously looking over the other patrons of this not-so-fine establishment.

"Let's not get in a bar fight," Artemus said.

 

"I might hurt someone." Jim nodded and took a small sip. "What do you want?"

Jim's directness made Artemus blink. "You need clothes, a saddle, and so many other items that I can't even begin to list them all. I also need to telegram Colonel Richmond and tell him that I've found a partner."

"This will be a problem?"

"Well, I've needed one, but the colonel will question you closely. We should go over your answers."

Jim tilted his head and shrugged. "The truth is not possible."

"No."

"I will owe you the money." Jim looked at his whiskey. "I was a wealthy man in our tribe."

Artemus finished his drink fast. He didn't like the looks of the three ruffians in the back. They were glaring at both of them. "Let's hit the stable, maybe we can find you a saddle." Anything would do until Jim could have one custom made with all the hidden pockets of surprises that he would need. Artemus made a mental note to telegram the man who'd made his saddle. "Come on."

Jim nodded and stood up, but so did the ruffians. Artemus groaned. There was going to be trouble. He just knew it.

"That your horse outside, squaw boy?"

Jim seemed confused. Artemus stepped to Jim's side. "Yes, it's his. We need a saddle. Got one for sale?"

They all laughed. Jim didn't make a single move. Artemus took a hopeful step towards the door.

"Artemus, was that an insult?"

"Yes, Jim. It was. Now let's leave." Artemus took one more small step.

The men laughed, and one of them tried to shove Jim. Artemus groaned. That was it. He made the prompt decision to stay out of it. Beating it to the bar, he watched his partner tear the place apart. More money. Artemus dug out some cash and handed it to the bartender. "Your chairs break too easy."

"I'll buy better ones," the bartender said. "Not much longer now."

"Nope," Artemus said. "Do they always pick a fight?"

"Usually I kick them out first. Your Indian friend should‘ve stayed outside."

"What makes you think he's Indian?"

"Well, probably half. That dark skin, no hat, and he rides bareback." Bartender shrugged. "I don't care none."

"He's the fireman on my train," Artemus muttered.

"And the horse?"

"The saddle broke." Artemus rubbed his face. The fight was quickly over, and Jim strutted over to Artemus. Yes, that was definitely a strut. Jim was happy, and Artemus rolled his eyes.

"Ready?"

"Yep." Artemus led the way down to the stable. The stableman had five extra saddles, but he could tell by Jim's face that they wouldn't do. "Anything else?"

"Well, I have a bridle and saddle set, but it's damn expensive. No one can come up with the cash, and I ain't letting it go cheap!" The stableman pulled the cover off a saddle in the far corner. Artemus saw Jim's mouth fall open.

"Handmade in Mexico?"

"Yep. Fell off a wagon." The stableman laughed. It was stolen. Artemus resigned himself. Jim was stroking the leather. "Want to try it?"

Artemus nodded. The stableman knew he had them. They tossed it on the black horse. He threw up his head. He knew he looked good. Artemus took Jim by the shoulder. "If it doesn't fit, I don't want to buy it."

Jim gave him a shitty look and mounted. Did his boot touch the stirrup? No. He snugged himself into the saddle. Artemus walked around him twice. The stableman adjusted the stirrups. "Fit good?"

"Perfect." Jim grinned, and Artemus knew he was lost.

"Ride to the train and get my extra wallet from the desk."

Jim nodded, and they trotted off. Artemus turned to haggle. "How much?"

The stableman smiled.

********

Artemus unsaddled his horse before grabbing Jim in a hard embrace. "If you are my savage, I want a kiss."

Jim pulled his head far away. "I do not like to kiss."

Well, that was certainly clear. Artemus released him with a small shove. "See to my horse, will you?"

"Of course." Jim's face was hard and closed.

Artemus left him there. He wasn't angry. Well, not much. He shouldn't have called Jim a savage. Jim wasn't and never had been. Artemus stopped in the lavatory and cleaned up. That saddle had cost a pretty penny. Jim was worth it, but a kiss wouldn't have killed him.

*********

Jim worked with the horses long past their basic needs. He was angry. Artemus had chased him down, didn't back him in a fight, and called him a savage. Of course, Artemus had bought him a beautiful saddle. Jim cleaned it carefully. He'd pay the money back - somehow. Finally, he called it quits and went to see if Casey needed help.

"Shore thing." Casey grinned. "I tried to leave without you but Artemus insisted you were worth all this trouble."

Jim didn't know how to answer that. He threw logs until sweat poured off his body. Life was much simpler in a tribe, and he hadn't even made it to a big city yet. Artemus said that the colonel would be hard to fool. Jim threw the logs a little harder. He wasn't ashamed of being raised by Comanche. He'd just killed too many soldiers. Of course, not as many as they said and several of them had richly deserved it.

"Jim! Go toss logs from left to right!" Casey shouted.

Jim nodded and went. This job was simple. The fireman pulled the logs from the right. He made the careful stacks that Casey had shown him. Falling logs could hurt a man. When the logs were finished, he wiped his brow and went back into the cab.

The other fireman grinned at him. "I'm going to sleep for six."

"Fine," Jim said. He didn't mind. Artemus and all the problems that came with being a white man could wait.

********

Artemus didn't wait for Jim. He ate his dinner and went to bed, sleeping some, but mostly tossing and turning. Finally, he gave up, going to check on the horses, but he wanted to get Jim. The side door opened, and Jim was there. He looked very tired, and Artemus put aside his grievances. "How about a bath?"

Jim nodded. He nearly stumbled. Artemus ignored it. He went to draw Jim a bath. Jim stripped and slid into the water. Artemus looked at the pile of dirty clothes and took them to the back door, throwing them out. He dusted off his hands and went back to the tub. Kneeling, he scrubbed Jim clean. Jim grunted and glared.

"Oh, shut up."

"You look good with your mouth closed," Jim growled.

They glared at each other. Artemus pulled the plug and tossed a towel on Jim's head. Jim dried off, threw the towel back, and stalked away. Artemus hung up the towel and prepared to apologize.

"Where are my clothes?"

"Rags you mean. I threw them out." Artemus shoved Jim towards the stateroom. "Go get some sleep. I'll find you something else."

Jim put his hands on his hips and lowered his head. Artemus sighed. He'd just pushed Jim too far. Artemus raised his hands. "I surrender. I mistreated you badly. Drag me behind your horse or shove hot coals up my nose."

Jim took a second, blinked, and then laughed. "I hate to hear men cry."

"Me too."

"You shouldn't have come after me. I am not a child."

"You're right," Artemus said.

"You--"

"Stop! I know I messed up, but--"

"You weren't at my side in the bar! I fought alone!" Jim was furious.

Artemus had to slow this down. He didn't get it. "Can we argue in the stateroom?"

Jim turned on his heel and went to the bed. "You may not touch me!"

"I don't particularly want to. You might kill me." Artemus took a deep breath and sat down in the only chair. "It was your fight. I didn't want to hurt my arm, and you seemed to want it."

"Partners mean nothing to you." Jim lay down and sighed. "I will pay you back for the saddle."

"Not likely, at least not soon." Artemus tried to wrap his mind around the problem. "If there is real danger, I will be there, always, but you wanted to have some fun. I didn't."

Jim sat back up. "How did you know?"

"They didn't have guns. Real trouble comes to town with a six-shooter tied low. Those were nothing but farm boys looking for some beer and a fight!" Artemus shrugged. "I apologize. I will be your partner, but not your nursemaid."

"And yet, you came after me."

"Casey wanted to leave. My horse needed some exercise. It meant very little. If the situations were reversed, I'd expect you to come after me. Trains run on more of a schedule than I'd like."

Jim ran a hand through his hair. "I have much to learn."

"Yes, but so do I." Artemus stood up and stretched. "You're not a savage, Sugar, but you are dangerous."

"Are you dangerous?"

"What do you think?" Artemus left Jim to sleep.

********

Artemus ate lightly and read his book. At the next stop, he'd send a telegram. He wanted to bang his head on the desk. There was so much Jim needed to learn. Artemus ended up making a list: clothes, boots, stockings, jewelry, shaving kit, Morse code, background, hats, underclothes, and a tuxedo. There was more that he couldn't think of, but it was a beginning. With a start, he realized that Jim had never agreed to all this. Perhaps, Artemus should do him the courtesy of asking. If Jim didn't want this, he could ride away at the next stop. Artemus wouldn't try to keep him. The White Comanche was dead. All that remained was a confused white man.

********

Jim came through the connecting door. "Clothes?"

Artemus looked up and licked his lips. He stood and went to Jim. "Can we, um, touch each other?"

Jim didn't answer right away. He put his big, broad hand on Artemus' arm. "I thought you were angry."

"Well, I was." Artemus found some skin to touch. "If you don't like kissing, I'll respect that."

Jim's cock thickened in Artemus' hand. Jim looked down. "Will we tell Colonel Richmond that we share a blanket?"

Artemus choked. Jim had a way of striking right to the heart of a problem. "I'm not ashamed, but I don't think it's any of his business."

"You said he would ask many questions," Jim said. "I do not like feeling stupid."

That was the truth. Artemus took Jim by the hand. "We have time to go over everything. At our next stop, we'll get you clothes that you like."

"I will owe you money that I might never repay."

"You saved my life once this trip already. That should count for something, and you'll get wages as a fireman."

"I will?" Jim followed Artemus to the stateroom. "Will it be enough?"

"No, but if you want, we'll keep a tab." Artemus sat on the bed and pulled Jim close to kiss his belly. "I need to know. All of these things: clothes, rules, the things you must learn, and me on top of it all. Is it what you want?"

"And if I don't?"

"I will buy you clothes, and you can ride away." Artemus slipped his tongue down lower, licking Jim's balls. "Can I touch you?"

"Yes, please." Jim smiled.

"So, it's only kissing on the lips you don't like." Artemus wasn't sure he cared about the answer.

"You aren't a woman. Do you want me to cup your face, kiss you gently, slip my tongue deep, and lean you back?"

Artemus came up fast. "Well, yes. And I'd like to do the same to you."

"I do not understand." Jim sat on the bed, denying Artemus. "But I like the things we have done."

Artemus wasn't sure what to say. He was glad Jim liked it. "You can still have women."

"You are giving me permission?"

"No. I didn't mean it that way. I meant only that I won't be angry."

Jim put his hand on his cock. "You don't care enough to be angry. I am a savage."

He jerked to standing, took off his shirt, and released his aching cock. Jim looked at it. Artemus moved closer. "Would you be angry if I grabbed you and told you that you belong to me?"

"Yes."

"Well then, I have no choice. You will do as you wish, and I'll be your partner." Artemus stroked Jim's hair.

Jim put his hand out and touched Artemus on the sore arm very gently. "Your world is much more complicated than mine."

"Yes." Artemus sighed. "Will you scalp me if I'm with another man?"

"There is always that risk." Jim's eyes glinted. "What do you think?"

Artemus smiled to hear his words tossed back at him. "I'll let you know later." He crowded closer.

Jim lowered his head to a hair’s breath away from Artemus’ cock. "You like this?"

"Very much." Artemus wanted to cram it down Jim's throat, but that would lose him everything. "Please." If Jim could be polite, so would he.

Artemus grunted when Jim took him deep. How did the man do that? It felt incredible. Jim worked back and forth. Artemus didn't think he was going to last very long, not at this pace. Jim slid Artemus' trousers down and took him by the ass. That did it. Artemus spent, and his knees sagged. Jim pulled him down on the bed and finished undressing him. Their mouths came together hard. Artemus gasped as Jim kissed him fiercely, their teeth banged.

"Oil?"

Artemus knew it was his turn and didn't give a damn. He rolled over, grabbed it from the drawer, and handed it back. "Don't be gentle." He stayed on his hands and knees.

Jim wasn't. He moved with power, sheathing, and pumping. Artemus pushed back at him. Jim's hand found its way into Artemus' hair, pulling him back and keeping him there. Artemus shook, clenched his ass, and orgasmed in his hand. Jim let out a yowl that made Artemus nearly jump through the roof. And they both collapsed.

"God damn."

"Spirits of the Wind save me."

Artemus shut his eyes and breathed. He'd never had it better. Never. No other man would ever measure up, and no other man ever had. Forget the women; they didn't have a chance. Jim breathed hard and pulled out, moving away and lying on the bed. Artemus knew Jim had one more in him. Coating his hand with oil, Artemus crawled on top of him. "Raise your leg."

Jim's eyes grew round, but he did it, holding his leg up. Artemus went slow and easy. He didn't use his mouth, only his hands. Jim went from worried to thrashing in a short amount of time. Artemus used all the tricks to make it feel very good. Jim's ass was tight, and Artemus was glad he hadn't even considered his cock. He'd have torn Jim right open. Jim was almost there. Artemus wiggled his fingers a little deeper, and Jim grabbed him, come spurting up his chest. Artemus smiled and licked it off.

********

"You made a list!"

Artemus blushed and snatched it away. "Yes. You're a big job. I was afraid I'd forget something."

Jim snorted. "You are enjoying this!"

"Well, maybe." Artemus let Jim steal it back. "Here's a pencil if you think of anything."

Jim snatched it and sat down. "Underclothes?"

"Typically, you wear a long-sleeved shirt under your shirt, and drawers under your trousers." Artemus poured a whiskey and sat down.

"That would be very hot. I won't do it." Jim didn't even look up. "Tuxedo - what is that?"

"A black suit with a white shirt - it's for parties or formal occasions." Artemus smiled. "Like a fancy war shirt."

"I doubt it." Jim frowned. "I imagine it will be uncomfortable."

"Not after a whiskey or two."

Jim glanced at him and nodded. "I do not like hats."

"Too bad. It's the mark of a gentleman. You'll need several." Artemus took a big drink.

"Thank you," Jim said, lacing it with sarcasm. "Jewelry?"

"Watch, fob, cuff links, nothing much." Artemus really tried to wipe the smile from his face.

"What is Morse code?" Jim speared Artemus with his eyes.

"The code we use to talk over the telegram wires."

"Ah, wire talk. I have cut my share of telegraph wires. I could get up the pole very quickly," Jim said. "I would like to learn it."

"Good." Artemus breathed a small sigh of relief. One thing that they weren't going to argue over today. It was something. "Anything else?"

"Not right now." Jim glanced out the window. "We'll stop soon. Perhaps you should find me some clothes."

"But you wear naked so well," Artemus said and stood up. "No, don't hit me. I'll go find something."

Jim followed right behind. "I--"

"If I say you're wearing a dress, that's what you'll wear. Now, shut up." Artemus had heard enough complaints. He yanked open the closet.

Jim moved so fast that Artemus had no time to react. He was grabbed, shoved, and slammed. Fighting back seemed stupid. Jim held him still and said in a dangerous whisper, "Think again, white fool."

Artemus laughed. It seemed foolish, but there it was. "Ah, my savage is back. I’ve missed him."

Jim wrapped a hand around Artemus' neck and kissed him, probing with his tongue. Artemus went at it hard and fast. He wanted some kisses, and he would take what he could get from his savage. Jim broke away and kissed down Artemus' neck. "Do not insult me again."

"Or what, Sugar? You'll kiss me to death?" Artemus gasped. Jim's cock pressed into him.

"I will stake you out in the sun and watch you sweat."

 

For some reason, Artemus believed him. "I guess you figure you owe me some grief."

Jim reached into the box of chains and rattled them. "Yes."

Artemus shrugged. "I won't insult you again, unless it's an accident, and then you'll have to forgive me."

Jim kissed him again. "I doubt it."

The train began to slow. Artemus found Jim a white shirt and searched for some trousers. His heart was still racing. He'd watch his mouth a little more carefully around Jim and joking about his manhood was off-limits. He finally dug out some trousers that should fit. One of his lovers had abandoned them. They were smaller in the waist. 

Jim slipped them on. "These were never yours."

"No." Artemus found his six-shooter and buckled it on. "Here's a hat."

Jim took it and stared at it. He put it on. It was too big. "No."

Artemus shrugged into his jacket and gave up. "Gun? You should never leave without it."

"I'll take my rifle."

"Get used to the weight on your hip."

Jim found his six-shooter and slowly buckled it on. Artemus tied it down. "Can you draw it?"

Jim did so. Artemus whistled. Jim put it away. "Too slow?"

"Ah, no. You'll do just fine." Artemus straightened Jim's collar. That was the fastest draw he'd ever seen, and he'd seen a lot of them. "You need everything. We're going to be a while. Please don't shoot, knife, or stake anyone out in the sun."

"I will do my best." Jim drew his gun again. "I will have to practice."

Artemus nodded but didn't mention that Jim didn't need it. "I like you, Sugar."

"I also like you, white fool." Jim headed for the door. "The sooner we get started, the sooner I can ride my horse."

********

The tailor looked at Artemus; he'd given up on Jim from almost the beginning. "The blue?"

"Definitely, and the green, one brown, and a maroon." Artemus looked over the fabrics again. "The vests should be in all these colors. As many white shirts as you can manage and two smoking jackets - dark red and green."

"Undershirts?"

"Don't bother. He won't wear them." Artemus thought some more. "Cut the coats off at the waist. I don't want his coat to interfere with his gun."

Jim looked up from his coffee. "I don't understand."

"Show him, please," Artemus said.

Jim tried on two different coats. The short one was definitely the one. It gave Jim a Spanish flair that was very becoming - was it ever. "I like it."

"Good." Artemus nearly sobbed with relief. The tailor also looked relieved. "I want everyone on this. Bring in every bored housewife in this corner of the state."

"Yes, sir." The tailor nodded. "Half up front?"

"Yes, and a bonus if you finish early." Artemus paid the man. "Am I forgetting anything?"

"The general store has a fine selection of hats, stockings and jewelry," the tailor said. "And the cobbler is next door. I'm glad to be of help."

Artemus smiled and tried to lead the way out of the store, but Jim was far ahead of him, talking to his horse. "James! General store, please!"

"I want to take a short ride," Jim said, and he was in the saddle.

Artemus didn't argue. "I'll be in the saloon."

Jim was gone in a whirl of black hindquarters. Artemus went to get a bottle of the saloon's finest whiskey. He'd earned it.

********

Artemus stayed at the saloon drinking until Jim sat down next to him. Jim looked wind blown and in a much better frame of mind. Artemus motioned to the bartender, who brought another glass. "Food?"

"Have you eaten?"

"I waited for you." Artemus filled both glasses. "How's the horse?"

"He is coming along nicely." Jim took a sip. "Yes, food." He went to the bar.

Artemus didn't stare after him. Jim would never sit around and wait for Artemus to do things for him. It was a good thing. Jim returned, and Artemus said, "Are you regretting your decision?"

"I have regretted it since the words first slipped from my mouth." Jim shrugged. "But you and I will learn to get along, and I want to help people."

"I did try to get us off on the right foot. You were the one fighting the whole way."

Jim shook his head. "You treated me like a dog."

"Well, you earned it." Artemus didn't smile. "I am sorry about making you drink the dirty water."

"You should be." Jim growled something under his breath in Comanche. It probably insulted Artemus, his parents, and grandparents.

Artemus picked up his whiskey. "To partners."

Jim lifted his glass. "Yes, and when you act like one, I'll be even happier."

"I will do my humble best," Artemus said. The words stung a little, but Jim had cause. He hated feeling dependent, and right now, he was. There was no way around it. "New boots after lunch?"

"Yes. I want black, not brown."

"Good choice." Artemus wouldn't argue about that. "We'll need to get several pairs."

"I agree." Jim looked around and smiled when he saw lunch approaching. "I am hungry."

Artemus thanked the waitress. She smiled at them both. They ate their lunch and didn't talk. Jim was on the edge today, and Artemus had no desire to be staked out in the sun.

********

Casey met them in the stable car while they unsaddled their horses. "How long?"

"Three days, maybe four." Artemus shrugged. "I did the best I could."

"It's okay. We need to make a few repairs. I hired another fireman." Casey grinned. "You got your savage back, just like you asked."

Artemus nearly shouted in panic. He did groan miserably. That did it. He was doomed, and it was hot today.

"Thank you, Casey," Jim said. He smiled and tightened the cinch on his saddle. "Artemus?"

"Yes, partner?" Artemus edged toward the ramp.

Jim barked a short laugh. He took his horse back down the ramp and came up fast. Artemus ran. He wasn't proud of it. Jim had no trouble catching him and tossing him over the saddle. Artemus struggled to get down, but Jim held him down with a very strong hand, forcing the horse forward.

"Wait, wait, James, no!"

Jim pushed the horse faster. Artemus jounced along and cursed a steady stream. Jim didn't seem to notice or care. He picked a spot in full sun, jerking Artemus down. Artemus had made up his mind to fight. He wasn't doing this. Jim grinned and tore him apart.

*********

Artemus blinked the sweat from his eyes and stared at the sun. It hadn't moved. It was summer, not long after lunch, so he had about nine hours more of this, unless Jim made him wait until morning.

Jim was in the shade of a tree, talking with his horse. They were perfectly happy. Artemus wanted to shoot someone. He tugged the ropes again. "Uh, Jim?"

"Artemus?"

"Can I have some water?" Artemus swallowed. "Please."

"Since I didn't bring a basin of filthy water, no." Jim came closer and squatted down. "You are sweating."

"Yes, can we stop now?"

"No." Jim went back to the shade.

Artemus cursed and wished for a knife. "I said it before we agreed I wouldn't insult you."

"It was wrong. You know it."

Artemus sighed. It had been wrong to call Jim names behind his back. It had been white man's arrogance, and he was paying for it handsomely. "Have I sweated enough?"

"I don't think so." Jim was suddenly behind Artemus. "You talk a lot."

"It's a hobby of mine." Artemus sighed. "I am sorry."

"Now you are." Jim paced around him. "For some reason, I find this - um, what is the word when a man's cock fills?"

"You're aroused? By this? Christ! Help!" Artemus struggled hard. He was in worse than deep shit.

Jim laughed and went back to his horse - sadist. Artemus took a deep breath and blinked away the sweat. This day was never going to end.

********

Jim watched his new partner sweat. It wouldn't kill him, and he'd be much more respectful in the future. Jim had had enough insults to last a lifetime. It was bad enough being white; he'd take no more. He did feel a little guilty about the water.

Jim led his horse over to Artemus. They stared down at him. Artemus opened his eyes. "We're leaving?"

"No." Jim filled his water pan up and gave his horse a drink. Small drops hit Artemus. "Would you like a drink?"

"Yes, please." Artemus licked his lips. Jim let the horse finish before offering the pan. Artemus scowled. "After the horse?"

"It is that or nothing." Jim smirked. He couldn't help it.

Artemus groaned. "Fine. Give it to me."

Jim did. Artemus coughed and retched. "My God, that's awful!"

Jim nodded. His water had tasted bad too. He took his horse and went back to the shade. They waited, and the sun moved across the sky.

*******

Artemus felt like a lobster on full boil, and he was starting to dislike his partner. The horse slobber had pushed him over the edge. "We are enemies."

"Good."

"After this, we're even! Do you hear me? Even!" Artemus screamed out the last word. He'd had enough. "I was nicer than any white man in the United States. Any other would have cheered as they led you to the gallows. I saved your ass!"

"Only because you wanted it."

"There is that." Artemus swallowed horse spit. "Still, I should get some credit."

Jim sat down nearby. "Any other Comanche would have scalped you, dragged you, and staked you. I have been kind in putting up with your shit. It ends here."

Artemus groaned. Damn Indian was probably right, but still! "So, I assume by all this that you won't be obeying me now or in the near future."

Jim ran a blunt finger down Artemus' face. "I won't obey again." He suddenly reached and unbuttoned Artemus' trousers. Artemus hoped Jim wouldn't cut off what was inside. Jim stroked and caressed Artemus to full hardness.

"Why?"

"Don't worry. You will find a new path."

Artemus knew the answer. "With you?"

"Yes, but your choices right now are limited by the insults you've made." Jim stroked faster. "I will honor my promises."

"So will I." Artemus dug his heels into the dirt and orgasmed. He wanted to pass out, and his come mixed with body sweat. He was about done.

"The sun will be down soon." Jim put Artemus' cock away and buttoned him.

Artemus grumbled something rude, but made sure it couldn't be understood. Jim laughed and returned to his horse, speaking to him in Comanche. The sun moved across the sky very slowly. Artemus tried not to move when Jim cut him free. Dark had arrived.

Jim cut all four corners and sheathed his knife. "Ready to ride?"

"You go ahead. I'll catch up." Artemus sat up slowly and shivered. It was surprisingly chilly tonight.

"It is dark, and you do not know the way." Jim wrenched Artemus up and put him on the horse, swinging up behind him. "Walking will serve no purpose."

"It would have given me a scrap of pride." Artemus leaned away from him.

"It is far too late for that." Jim kicked the horse into a trot.

********

Artemus was too tired to be angry. He stumbled to the tub and collapsed in the water. Living seemed like a lot of work right now. Washing himself took more energy than he had, and he leaned back to relax.

"Artemus?"

"Yeah, what?" Artemus tried to open his eyes but failed. He rubbed some water on his face to get the sweat off and cracked his eyelids.

"If you die, can I have your horse?"

Artemus splashed water at his mouthy partner. "No. Absolutely not." He started washing. Jim poured a pitcher of water over Artemus' head. It felt good. Artemus washed his sweaty hair.

Jim rinsed him. "Does your face hurt?"

Artemus touched it gently. He'd have a huge bruise. "Well, hell yes. You didn't slap me!"

"Only women slap." Jim let the water drain and threw a towel at him. "I like you too much to insult you like that."

"How nice. In the future, feel free to insult me." Artemus was willing to sleep right here in the tub. "I've been lying down. Why do I feel this tired?"

"The sun drains your body." Jim dried Artemus' back while helping him out of the tub. "I forgot that you were a weak white man, or I'd have cut the ropes sooner."

"Is that an insult?" Artemus poked Jim in the chest.

Jim looked at his chest. "No, only the truth."

"Sounded like an insult to me," Artemus grumbled. He tried to walk straight to the bed but was very afraid he stumbled once or twice. "I gotta rest."

"First, you must drink." Jim handed Artemus a heavy canteen. "All of it."

Artemus sat down and uncapped it. "You are my enemy."

"I understand how you feel." Jim patted Artemus on the knee. "I'm going to clean myself."

Artemus waved him away and started drinking. He felt like a raisin. The water did taste good; it didn't have horse slobber in it. He drank as much as his belly would hold, put the cap on, and lay down. He was too hot to bother with blankets.

********

"Are you alive?"

"Little you care," Artemus said and stretched. He grabbed the canteen and drained it dry. He felt like he'd been staked out in the desert. Wait a minute. "The sofas are comfortable; you should try them."

"I have. They're nice." Jim pulled Artemus down and straddled him fast, as if he were mounting a horse. "How are you?"

Artemus grabbed Jim's nipples and twisted. Jim blocked Artemus' hands and captured them. They fought, rolling over twice. Artemus knew he was overmatched. Comanche were the best fighters - hands down. Jim pinned Artemus on his stomach, holding his arms back.

"I give." Artemus collapsed.

"Do you think you will enjoy being a Comanche slave?" Jim spoke quietly in Artemus' ear.

Artemus pinched him. Jim yelped and backed away but didn't loosen his grip. Artemus shut his eyes. "I sincerely doubt it."

"I do too." Jim released him. "I want..."

"To bed me?" Artemus pillowed his head on his hands and looked over his shoulder. Jim nodded. He seemed slightly embarrassed. Artemus couldn't imagine why. "You already owe me two. Want to go for three?"

Jim put his hands on Artemus' back. "Yes. You will keep a count?"

"Of course." Artemus smirked. He certainly would. Jim would pay this debt off. "You like this, don't you?"

Jim rubbed down Artemus' body. "Why does it feel so good?"

"You mean when I put my fingers inside you?"

"Yes." Jim choked out the word.

"Don't know. Just does. I've never met a man who didn't love it, if he was willing to give it a try." Artemus shrugged. His stomach growled. "I'm hungry."

"I'll be quick." Jim laughed.

Artemus leaned up. "Forget it. I'm too tired." He wiggled and pushed. "Get off, please."

Jim stared at him and then down at his hard cock. "I could take what I want."

"Only once." Artemus made it off the bed. "Food first."

Jim grumbled in Comanche. He held his cock and didn't leave the bed.

"You can take care of yourself but clean up the mess." Artemus left the room. Jim couldn't always have his way, not when Artemus was hungry enough to eat a cow raw. He rummaged through the icebox and found exactly nothing. Damn. Nothing to do but get dressed and go to town. First, he quick-stepped back to the stateroom.

Jim was stroking himself. He looked up. "I need this."

It was impossible to resist him. Artemus nudged Jim's legs apart and went to his knees, sucking the big Comanche cock deep. Jim gasped and gripped Artemus. It didn't take long. Artemus licked and swallowed. It wasn't breakfast, but now Jim would go with him to get some real food. Artemus stood up. Jim took hold of him, and that was end of the idea about going to town soon. Artemus sank down on the bed, pushed Jim flat, and climbed on top.

"I don't understand."

"Hush, Sugar," Artemus muttered. Thrusting his cock over Jim's, kissing, and biting. Jim made no moves at first, but caught on fast enough. They moved together. Jim kissed him hard, no gentleness there. Artemus arched his back and came on Jim's stomach. He gasped and shook, kissing Jim deeply.

Jim rolled them over with one strong, decisive move. "I want more."

"Can it wait until after breakfast?" Artemus smiled up at his partner. "In town?"

"The white eyes stare at me." Jim eased down and off Artemus. "I don't like it."

"Well, James, you're a handsome man, and you look a little dangerous. I think you'll get used to it." Artemus stood up. "I'm going to go get dressed and check our list."

Jim nodded. "We forgot jewelry. I will saddle the horses." He stood up and stretched. "Should I wear one of my new hats?"

"Always. Don't leave the train without one. Would a Comanche walk to steal horses?"

"No." Jim pulled on his trousers.

"Drawers first, Jim."

"No."

Artemus laughed. What else could he do? He dressed and grabbed some money, stuffing it in his wallet. The bank would be his first stop in San Francisco. The telegraph began to clatter, and he went to pull it out of the bookcase. He found a pencil and began to convert the Morse code to English. Jim watched from over Artemus' shoulder.

Partner on payroll stop Meet at station stop ASAP stop Colonel Richmond stop

"What is ASAP?"

"As soon as possible." Artemus tapped the pencil. "We'll make it."

"Why is the word stop there?"

"To break between sentences." Artemus opened a desk drawer and found the book he was looking for. "Read this about a hundred times."

Jim took it. "I will." He was very serious. Artemus nodded and got ready to leave. His stomach rumbled. Jim laughed. "I better go saddle the horses."

"Or I may walk." Artemus stood up and didn't kiss Jim, but he thought about it. "I should be angry with you."

"But you are not. I was right." Jim turned and strutted to the stable car. Artemus stared after him and then rubbed his face. This was going to be an interesting partnership. No, interesting wasn't the right word, but damned if he knew what was. He buckled on his gun, slapped on his hat, and went to the stable car. One thing he did know, it‘d never be dull.

********

Jim saddled both horses quickly. Artemus' stomach was growling like a cougar, but Jim had no regrets over yesterday. Partners meant they were the same to each other. He slipped the bridle in his horse's mouth and stroked the beautiful face. This horse was special. He still mourned the one he'd lost, but this horse deserved much from him. His tribe, his life was gone, but he would make a new one with Artemus. The white man was special too. His heart was full of many good things.

"Jim, get your damn gun!"

Jim came around the back of his horse. "Here is your horse. I will catch up with you." He gave Artemus the reins. "There is the door."

Artemus grabbed the reins, dropped the ramp, and said, "Get a move on."

Jim laughed and rubbed a hand through his hair. Why had he done this?

********

Artemus felt like living after he eaten and had a cup of coffee. He scrutinized Jim as he approached the table. Jim looked much better. He still walked like trouble, but he was beginning to blend into the white world. No one would call him 'squaw boy' again.

"Um, James?"

"Yes?"

"I might have been a little harsh earlier in the stable car. Sorry." Artemus rubbed his wrists. "I mean that."

"You were hungry and thirsty, which was my doing. I understand." Jim finished his plate and pushed it aside. "General store first?"

"Yes, and we'll check in with the tailor." Artemus paid the bill. "Anything else you'd like?"

Jim twisted his little finger. Artemus watched and wondered why Jim did it. Jim picked up his hat. "Your horse has a loose shoe."

Artemus nearly laughed. That wasn't what he meant. "I meant a watch, or spurs, a derringer or something like that."

"I know what you meant." Jim led the way out of the cafe. "Those things mean very little."

"Your horse needs a halter, a lead rope, and a few brushes." Artemus said.

"That is true." Jim smiled. "I will think harder."

Artemus handed Jim some money. "First wages."

"I owe you." Jim raised his hands and backed away down the boardwalk.

"You're on the payroll. This is yours. After we get settled, we'll talk about your debt. Colonel Richmond should give you a clothing allowance." Artemus smiled. "Please."

Jim took the money. He looked reluctant. "I need a wallet."

"So much to do." Artemus laughed. "Come on."

********

Artemus relaxed on the sofa and let himself think about nothing, not even where his crazy partner was at this moment. His whiskey was good, and that's all that mattered. He leaned forward to unbuckle his gun and gunshots rang out. Up and moving, he went out the back door.

Armed men were coming out of the bank, shooting everything in sight. Artemus didn't hesitate. He ran towards the trouble but didn't fire until he was close enough to do some good. They were getting away, but he managed to knock one off his horse. The rest quit fooling around and galloped out of town. He checked the downed man - dead. The riderless horse stood nearby. Artemus mounted quickly, tucked his heels into horsehide, and took off after them.

Their trail was easy to follow, but Artemus took it slow. There were five of them, and only one of him. The odds would be better if Jim caught up, but he didn't waste time worrying about that. The trail was mostly straight. They knew where they going - a hideout. He kept a steady pace, wished he'd had time to grab a canteen, and stopped to drink at the first stream. When he remounted and crossed the steam, he couldn't pick up the tracks again. Shit. He knew they were riding the stream to hide their tracks, but which way would they go.

He spun when he heard the hoof beats. He drew his gun and pointed it at the approaching horse, only putting it away when he recognized Jim on his lathered, black horse. Artemus raised his hand.

Jim reined in hard. "What is going on?"

"Some men robbed the bank in town. I shot one. The rest are riding the stream." Artemus pointed north and south. "Good. You brought both guns."

Jim nodded and dismounted. He refilled the canteens, squatting and looking upstream and down. "They're going north."

Artemus didn't ask how Jim knew. They followed the trail with Jim slightly ahead. He stopped several times and studied the land. "We will kill them?"

"I'd rather deliver them to the sheriff, but yes, if we have to." Artemus wiped his brow and wished for his hat. "I'm glad you're here."

"We are partners." Jim stopped and listened. He motioned Artemus to stop. "They are setting a trap for us."

Artemus nodded. "I figured they would."

"I'll go ahead. You ride in and hit them hard from behind."

That was a terrible idea, and Artemus shook his head. "They'll kill you."

"They think one man is chasing them, not two. They won't rush, and that will give you time." Jim handed over his rifle. "Ready?"

"You're crazy." Artemus would have to move fast. "Good luck."

Jim pushed on without him. Artemus felt a pang of worry, then cast it aside. That Comanche was indestructible. Artemus waited, staying quiet. He'd hear them. The noise was incredible, and he panicked. It sounded as if Jim was scalping them all. Artemus slammed his heels into his horse and cocked his rifle. Jim had taken care of two of them, but the other three had gotten him down and were giving him a thrashing. Artemus galloped straight at them. He fired and fired again, missing but causing confusion. Jim was up, fighting like a whirlwind. He didn't stop until the last man was down.

"Well, that was easy." Artemus dismounted.

Jim brushed off his clothes and found his hat. "Yes."

Artemus laughed and rubbed his forehead. Jim was going to be great at this.

********

"Did we do a good thing?"

Artemus handed Jim a whiskey. "What do you think?"

"I think we did. They were bad men and smelly." Jim sat on the sofa. "Were you angry at me?"

"No. There was no way to know it would happen."

Jim sipped his whiskey. "I won't ride so far next time."

"Don't worry. That's only my second bank robbery, and I've been doing this a while. Chances are it'll never happen again." Artemus sat down close to Jim. "You okay? They were hitting you pretty good."

"I am fine." Jim smiled. "You forgot your hat."

"Yes. I was in a rush." Artemus smiled back at him. "Good job, Jim."

"If they had been Comanche, they would have been killed." Jim drank his whiskey in one big gulp.

Artemus thought about it. Jim was right, but wrong. "I wouldn't have killed them."

"Others would have, and Comanche never surrender. We would have had to kill them." Jim frowned, placing his glass down carefully. "Comanche have no use for money."

"Yeah, don't worry." Artemus stretched. "I'm for bed."

"I should not have staked you. What if they had come then?"

"James my boy, don't think so much. Things happen the way they happen." Artemus had a thought. "What did you do with all those horses?"

Jim looked away.

"They sure as hell better not be in my stable car!" Artemus glared at him.

Jim shook his head. "Not far from here, there is a tribe. I took them there."

"They could have killed you!"

"I slipped the horses into their herd and left, very quietly."

"You realize that you could have sold them?"

"No, I did not." Jim stood up. "I have much to learn."

"Not all that much." Artemus ran his hand down Jim‘s arm. "Let's hit the hay."

Jim nodded. "It was a good day."

********

Artemus couldn't keep the grin from his face. "Jim, you look great."

Jim stared at himself in the mirror. The tailor nodded and smiled. "The look is flattering on you."

"I am not a savage?" Jim's eyes pierced Artemus.

"Jim, you never were." Artemus stood up and went to him. "You were a great warrior in your tribe, now you'll be a great warrior for the entire United States."

Jim put on his hat. "I would like to meet President Grant."

"You will."

"He has much to learn about Indians." Jim buckled on his gun. "We can leave now?"

"Yes, would you get everything back to the Wanderer?" Artemus fished out his wallet, nearly groaning at how much this was all going to cost. "Please?"

Jim nodded, gathered everything up, and left the store. Artemus gave the tailor a handsome tip for a job well done and on time. "Do you think he knows how handsome he is?"

"The man hasn't a clue. Women everywhere are going to stop in their tracks." The tailor laughed. "I'm a genius."

"It was my idea," Artemus said and laughed. The men would also stop and stare. "Thank you."

********

Artemus relaxed into the movement of the train. They'd be in San Francisco soon, and showing Jim around would be entertaining, but right now, Artemus was ready for bed. Jim was in the stable car, of course, so Artemus went without him and didn't awaken until a warm body slipped under the sheet.

"Sleep?"

Jim bit Artemus' nipple gently. "No."

Artemus smiled. He wanted this too. "Are you ready to meet Colonel Richmond?"

"I think so." Jim switched sides. "Rub my back?"

Artemus drew a quick breath. That was an invitation he couldn't refuse. "You sure?"

"It can't hurt worse than hot coals up my nose."

"James!" Artemus rubbed his arms. "Don't say that. It gives me the shakes."

Jim nodded. "It is cruel." He opened the side table and handed Artemus the oil. "I am sore."

Artemus doubted that, but he rubbed and worked the oil deep. Jim did a lot of groaning, and he gasped when Artemus went lower. Artemus went slow, making sure Jim stayed relaxed and willing.

"Artie, no more teasing!"

Artemus spread Jim's legs even further and pressed the tip of his cock inside him. Jim pushed back into it. He was ready. Artemus didn't slam or thrust. He worked himself inside slowly, so slowly that he orgasmed. It made him quiver. Jim panted and wrapped his big hand around Artemus' thigh, pulling him. Artemus kept going until his hips hit Jim's ass. He flexed. Jim's ass gripped him. Jim grunted and gasped, coming with several jerks. Artemus held onto Jim's hips and moved slowly.

"This is too much!"

Artemus stopped. He nearly pulled out, but paused. "I can quit."

"No, white fool, harder!"

"I will then, Sugar." Artemus cast aside his worries and worked Jim over, finally rolling him and going at it from the front. Their faces were close. Artemus stared in Jim's eyes and enjoyed his cries. Jim shot seed up between them, and Artemus floated over the edge. His arms trembled, and he buried himself deep. "Jim, you're so good."

Jim held him close. "Thank you for lying and saving me from the gallows."

"You're welcome." Artemus left it at that. Any more might get this white man in trouble. "Partner."

"We will help people." Jim kissed him. "I have a great debt to pay."

Artemus had a feeling that Jim was talking about more than just the clothes. He nodded. "I started out that way too."

Jim sighed, and his arms fell to the bed. "Sleep."

"Yes." Artemus eased away and cleaned them up. Jim was already half-asleep. Artemus smiled at him and kissed him gently on the forehead. This trouble had been worth it.

********

Artemus didn't fuss over Jim. The man was nervous enough, not that it was very noticeable, but for Jim, he was nervous. The expected knock on the back door arrived, and Artemus answered it.

"Colonel Richmond, good to see you." Artemus shook the colonel's hand. "Come in."

Richmond glanced around the parlor. "So where is this new partner?"

"Jim will be out in a minute. I think he ducked back to check on his horse," Artemus said with a small smile. "Brandy?"

"Please." The colonel tossed his hat on the desk. "How was Texas?"

"Miserable, which you know." Artemus shrugged. He rather not re-hash it. "It's over."

"I read all your reports and a few I received from Texas." Richmond's sharp eyes raked over Artemus. "How's your arm?"

"Better." Artemus flexed it. "I was lucky."

"I had Private Peterson thrown out of the army. What he did was inexcusable." The colonel glanced at the door that led forward. "So, they shot and killed the White Comanche?"

Artemus didn't bother to lie. Jim was striding through the door, providing a good distraction. "Colonel, here's my partner, Jim."

"He does have a last name, doesn't he?" Colonel Richmond stood and shook Jim's hand.

Artemus didn't panic, but his mind scurried about. The one detail that was so obvious he‘d missed it. He nearly groaned, but Jim smiled easily and poured himself a brandy. "James T. West, at your service."

Richmond nodded. "Colonel James Richmond, good to meet you. Your partner here was telling me about the White Comanche."

Artemus watched Jim shrug. "I helped patch Artemus up but didn't see the indian."

"Artemus, you've never wanted a partner. What made you decide on West here?" Richmond found his seat again.

"He was there when I needed a hand, and we became friends." Artemus put his brandy down, trying for nonchalant. "I told you I'd find a partner. It just took some time."

"Jeremy wasn't good enough for you."

"No, we're too much alike." Artemus hooked his thumb at his partner. "Jim and I will do very well together."

Richmond drank some brandy. "It's still amazing to me that you were overcome by a mob of town folk, the White Comanche disappears, and you have a new partner. It's an interesting turn of events."

Artemus opened his mouth, but Jim spoke up first. "I'm sure stranger things have happened."

"Speaking of Dr. Loveless, you think your new partner will be any help there?" Richmond smiled. "I'm sure he's an expert tracker."

"Jim has already been a help. I'm confident that together we can put Dr. Loveless behind bars." Artemus refused to rise to the bait. "Are we going out for dinner?"

A short, almost awkward, pause and Richmond stood up. "I'm looking forward to getting to know you better, West. Any man who can put up with Artemus is a rare man indeed."

"We had a problem or two, but we worked them out." His eyes sparkled.

Artemus found his hat, forcing himself not to complain about horse slobber and sunshine. "I need to get my gun."

"I'll get mine as well," Jim said.

"I'll flag down a hack, but hurry up." The colonel went quickly out the door.

Artemus went to the closet and handed Jim his gun, strapping on his own. "That went well."

"He knows."

"I thought he might figure it out." Artemus straightened his cravat, refusing to worry about it before dinner. He looked Jim over from top to bottom and approved of every inch. "Why the rattlesnake gun?"

"Snakes are good luck." Jim put on his hat, adjusting it slightly. "I feel strange."

"Well, you look good. C'mon, I'm hungry." Artemus led the way.

Jim was one step behind him. "Are you buying?"

"Colonel Richmond will get the tab." Artemus locked the door and followed Jim down to the hack. "What's the T stand for?"

"Trouble, of course." Jim swung up in the hack. Artemus laughed and sat next to him. 

Colonel Richmond gave them a strange look and said, "Still getting to know each other?"

"Yes," Jim said. He opened the curtains and stared out at the city.

Artemus wondered what his partner was thinking. The city was beautiful, but Jim might be missing his tribe. His face showed nothing. Artemus searched for and found a safe subject to discuss. "Where are we off to next, Colonel?"

"The governor wants to meet with you, and your new partner, I assume, and discuss his plans to put some security around the statehouse."

"With Dr. Loveless on the loose, it's a very good idea." Artemus wasn‘t sure if Jim would understand about security, but he was a quick study. "And then?"

"Something will come up." Richmond gave Jim a hard look. "When President Grant finds out about this, you'll be going home so he can meet your new partner."

"I already sent him a telegram. I imagined that you would also."

"I did." Richmond crossed his legs. "West, are you certain you want the job?"

Jim twirled his hat in his hands. "If I grow tired of it, I will jump train."

Artemus nearly choked. The truth was a bit harsh here. "Jim is going to do fine. We've come to an agreement."

"Yes, I can see that."

The rest of the ride was quiet, almost too quiet.

*********

Jim made sure his jaw stayed firmly shut and his eyes kept moving. He wanted to stop and stare at all the white men. Where were they going? What did they do when they got there? He had so many questions, and Artemus could not answer them with the colonel close by.

Richmond was suspicious but polite, and Jim made a point to say very little even when asked a direct question. Some of the things they discussed he didn't completely understand, but he didn't worry. Artemus would tell him what to expect along the way. There was one white man who could be trusted, and that was Artemus Gordon.

*********

Artemus kept a close eye on his partner. Jim seemed overwhelmed, but he was hiding it pretty well. Dinner was long over, but the brandy and cigars were just ending.

Richmond signaled for the ticket and said, "Everything seems fine with you two. I'll catch up with you in a couple of days. Your appointment with the governor is tomorrow at six in the evening. Don't be late."

"We won't," Artemus said. He stood with Jim, and they all shook hands. "Good night."

Jim echoed it and sat back down. "I like cigars."

"These are excellent. You were excellent."

"I refuse to pretend." Jim puffed his cigar. "I will say nothing instead."

Artemus applauded that choice. "We can talk now."

"What do all these men do?" Jim gestured with his cigar at the room in general.

"They work at different jobs: lawyers, politicians, and wealthy men with nothing to do but waste time."

"Like you?"

Artemus wasn't sure what Jim meant. "I'm not wealthy, not by their standards. And I do have a job."

Jim tilted his head as if he were thinking about it. "Some of the women are very beautiful."

"If you like satin and lace," Artemus said and had a thought. "Want to see a show?"

"I don't understand, so, yes." Jim stood but kept hold of his cigar. "Where?"

Artemus laughed. "You did bring money?" He took Jim out the door.

"Yes." Jim put on his hat. "Do you like Colonel Richmond?"

Artemus led the way down the boardwalk. "He and I are old friends, but we've had several arguments lately about my need for a partner."

"Why?"

"He insisted that I take Jeremy Pike. I insisted I would find someone." Artemus tipped his hat for a lady. Jim did the same, after a pause. "He'll get over it."

"You picked me." Jim stopped, caught Artemus by the arm, and pulled him to the side. "Why?"

There was no reason to lie, so Artemus didn't. "You could fight, and I believed you had honor. You‘re white and needed a new life. Also, you‘re smart."

"But you might have hated me." Jim‘s eyes were very intense. "You took a great risk."

"I knew I might have to shoot you, but I thought we'd give it a try. I had a feeling it would work," Artemus said. "Come on. People are starting to stare."

Jim glanced about and released him. They walked together down the street, and Artemus stopped in front of his favorite whorehouse. Jim stopped also, very close. "I could disappear in this city." The words were soft.

His heart began to pound, and it took a few moments before Artemus could find some words that wouldn‘t make this worse. "Yes, if you want."

"And will you partner with Jeremy?"

"No." Artemus took a little cash out of his wallet and put it in his pocket. "It's never good to flash your wallet. Thieves are everywhere."

Jim stared at him but did the same. "You still confuse me, white man."

"I probably always will, my Comanche friend." Artemus opened the door. "Let's have some fun, Jim West. We've earned it."

********

Jim had trouble believing all the things he was seeing. So much flesh, and money, and smelly men drinking. Most of them were laughing at something Jim didn't understand. He watched two men start a fight. A big man threw them both out the door.

Artemus got them a table and a bottle of whiskey. Jim knew he'd had enough, but one more wouldn't be too bad. He drank it slow and watched the squaws, no, they were women, dance on a platform. They were nearly naked.

"James, are you breathing?"

"I am amazed." Jim laughed. He should have known Artemus would see it. "Why are they doing that?"

"So men will throw money." Artemus tossed a quarter at the stage. "They earn money to buy food."

It still didn‘t make sense. "Why don't they marry?"

"I don't know." Artemus shrugged. "Maybe some of them are married."

He watched Artemus look all around the room. What was he looking for? Jim waited to see. Artemus smiled at someone. Jim turned to look, and it was a man.

"Alex, still working?"

"Sure, Mr. Gordon."

Jim didn't know what they were talking about. Artemus smiled at Jim. "Alex, can you find my buddy a girl?"

Alex nodded and went off. Jim leaned close. "What are you doing?"

"Getting you a girl. Is that okay?"

Jim blinked. "For what?"

Artemus laughed and slapped Jim on the back. "You'll figure it out."

Jim saw Alex coming back through the room with a young lady at his side. She claimed Jim's lap and kissed him. Jim nearly fell off the chair in shock.

Artemus laughed again. "Stick with her, James. She'll treat you right."

Jim watched Alex, not the girl. Alex touched Artemus on the shoulder. "Now?"

"Jim, you have fun. I'll meet you down here later."

"Artemus, I am not sure that--"

The girl kissed him. Jim felt his cock harden, and when he looked back, Artemus was gone, and so was Alex. The girl ground herself into Jim. "Hey Sugar, let's go upstairs."

Jim recoiled at the name. She had no right. "My name is Jim. Use it!"

The girl turned pale. "Okay, Mister, sorry." She got off his lap and tugged his hand. "Upstairs?"

He didn't understand all this, but Artemus would explain it later.

*********

Artemus let Alex treat him right. He'd earned it, by God. Alex enjoyed his work, always had, and Artemus liked him.

"You seem tired tonight."

"I'm fine." Artemus groaned at the thumbs pressing into his muscles. "Right there."

"Who's your friend?"

"My new partner." Artemus smiled. Jim was more than that. "He's a good man."

"Handsome, strong, and proud, and you've kept your hands off him?"

"Alex, shut up." Artemus rolled over with plenty of warning. "Suck that, will ya?"

Alex didn't hesitate.

*********

Jim clamped down on the urge to defend himself. This woman was all over him, rubbing, kissing, and stroking. He liked her fine, but what was Artemus doing? With Alex?

"Girl, who is Alex?" Jim captured her head and pulled her up.

She stammered, "H-H-He's already with someone. Ain't I good enough?"

"Who is he?" Jim snapped the words out.

The girl's knees gave out. Jim let her crumple to the floor. "He's a whore, like me."

Jim didn't know what a whore was, but he knew what she was, and Artemus was with Alex. He yanked her up on the bed and sheathed his cock inside her, fast and hard. She didn't fight. She didn't do much of anything. Jim orgasmed quickly. He was surprised that it meant nothing. He buttoned and looked at her. "How much?"

She named a price, and Jim paid her. He left without a glance back.

********

Artemus didn't go slow and easy. Alex gave a gasp. Artemus ignored it and took him hard.

"Artemus!"

Artemus didn't hear him. He pounded away and came with one last slam. His breath came short, but it wasn't satisfying. He slapped Alex on the ass. "You okay?"

"No!" Alex shoved Artemus away. "I won't be treated like that!"

"Alex, have you noticed that you're a whore?" Artemus redressed. "When did you get so picky?"

"We're through. Never again." Alex put a towel around his waist and yelled, "Out!"

Putting some money on the bed, Artemus left. It had meant nothing. His eyes immediately found Jim, leaning against the wall.

"This was not fun," Jim growled.

"Well, I tried." Artemus straightened his clothes. "And you're right." He didn't want to think about what it all meant. "Let's go before Alex gets a gun and shoots me."

"I could hear him yelling out here." Jim shook his head.

Artemus blushed, and he wasn't happy about it. "You didn't like your girl?"

"No, she smelled bad and did nothing but lie there." Jim went towards the front door. Artemus went with him. They could have stayed for another show, but what the hell. Jim took a deep breath of fresh air; Artemus heard it. "Don't do that again."

"What? Exactly?"

"I will find my own women, or not at all." Jim turned his back on Artemus. "Right now, I don't like you very much."

Artemus stopped short. Right now, he didn't like himself very much. He'd mistreated Alex and for no good reason. Artemus pulled off his hat and rubbed a hand through his hair. He'd messed this up. "I always come here. I thought..."

"You did not think!" Jim started walking away from him.

Artemus took off after him. He didn't want to apologize, but it seemed the right thing to do. "James, I apologize. I had no right."

Jim didn't stop. He jumped on the back of a passing hack, and he was gone into the night. Artemus opened his mouth to shout after him, but it died in his throat as Jim disappeared into the city.

********

Jim rode the back of the hack for several blocks before jumping off. He moved quickly to the boardwalk and began to walk, the sights of the city filling his eyes. He was free, but was his debt paid? No, it wasn't. He owed too much to Artemus. And Richmond? He knew Jim was the White Comanche, and yet he stood aside. Why? For Artemus. Jim sighed and stopped to stare at the light on a pole in the street. Someone bumped into him.

"Move it, buddy."

Jim didn't answer. He began walking again but watching for people more carefully. The cool night air filled his lungs. It was thick with the smell of the ocean, horse manure, dirt, smoke, and other things that he wasn't sure of. He wanted to see the ocean, and he headed that direction. The docks were deserted. The boats rattled against the wood. He knelt and scooped up the water. It smelled. The boats looked like they'd sink. A seagull squawked and hopped near him. Were they good to eat? He turned from the ocean and headed back towards the train.

The whore had called him 'Sugar.' Did Artemus think Jim nothing but a whore? Jim didn't know but would find out. He wished for his horse and tentatively motioned for a hack. To his surprise, it stopped. "Rail yards, please."

"Yes, sir."

Jim blinked. He'd been called 'sir' - him - a savage no longer, but a white man. He rubbed a hand through his hair. His heart would always be Comanche, but he'd work and move in the white world, trying his best to help people. Artemus had made a mistake, and they would have words, but they would be partners.

********

Artemus sat on the edge of the bed and wished he could kick himself. Jim was gone, and even if he knew the way to the train, he still might not come back. Artemus sighed and wished he could do it over again. He wasn‘t sure why he‘d taken them there in the first place. Jim had deserved better.

"I didn't think you would be here."

Artemus didn't even look at Jim, who had probably come back for his horse, and nothing more. "You saddled and ready to go?"

"No. Where are we going?"

"Nowhere." Artemus rubbed his face. "You should leave while the getting‘s good. I'll put the colonel off for a few days. That'll give you a head start."

Jim took Artemus by the hair and wrenched his head up. Artemus was sure he made a squeaky sound. Jim was very close. "You are a fool white man. Perhaps I will teach you another lesson."

"And that would be?" Artemus wasn't worried. It was dark outside.

"You will not make decisions for me!" Jim shook him. "We'll talk about it, and I will choose!"

Artemus had no idea how to answer that. He wanted to help, but Jim would make up his own mind about everything. Artemus stood up and pushed Jim's hands. "I'm not your squaw! Take your hands off me."

Jim released him, shoving him back down. They pushed, pulled, ripped, and tore at each other. Artemus lost the struggle but managed to tear Jim's shirt off. Jim returned the favor and dropped on him. Their mouths crashed together. Artemus shoved his groin up, and up again. Jim held him down and moved against him hard. He grunted and groaned. 

Artemus cursed softly and wrenched his mouth away. "I don't understand this!"

Jim stopped and looked down at him. "Neither do I, but you will not touch other men!"

Artemus couldn't believe his ears. "Sugar, it meant nothing."

Jim struck him across the face. Artemus blazed to furious. Jim got off fast, throwing him back. "She called me that! Am I nothing but a whore to you?"

Artemus stopped in his anger. He had to think. This was quickly becoming a disaster. "Jim, stop a minute. I don't understand."

Jim took a huge breath. He jammed his big fists on his hips. "The girl - she called me Sugar." He breathed hard.

"I think I get it." Artemus took a deep breath of his own. "I don't know why she called you that. I've never called anyone but you that." His head was ringing like church bells, and he was definitely going to have a bruise.

Jim moved back to him. "There is something between us that is like a grass fire."

"Yes. Bedding Alex was stupid and boring. I regret it."

"I also."

Artemus raised his eyebrows. His partner was jealous. "Should I watch my scalp?"

Jim produced a knife from somewhere and threw it into the wall. "Yes."

Artemus swallowed hard and stood up. "I am sorry."

"I know. I see it in your eyes." Jim took hold of him. "You did not think this would happen."

"No." Artemus swallowed hard and didn‘t fight back.

"You are also walking a new path." Jim moved Artemus to the bed. "I will walk it with you."

Artemus was glad, and he relaxed. "Let's not fight very often. You hit hard."

Jim helped Artemus undress and took off his own clothes. They lay together, barely touching. Artemus had to have more. Jim put his hand on Artemus' heart. "Your heart is full of strength."

Artemus covered the hand. "This heart is grateful for you."

Jim moved on top of him. They kissed, touched, and he whispered, "My Comanche name was 'Stubborn as Stone.'"

 

Artemus bit his lip to keep from laughing but had to give up. He laughed and held Jim tightly, making sure he couldn't leave outraged. When he heard Jim laugh, he loosened his grip. "Thank you."

Jim nodded. "Can I touch you?"

"Please do." Artemus held him, stroking the warm skin. "We'll walk this path together."

"And if I jump train?"

"I'll be right behind you, but let's help a few people first."

"I agree. See how easy that was?" Jim reached for oil. "I smell that you've had a back rub. I want one."

Artemus nodded, sure that was fair. He took the oil, and Jim grabbed him by the hand. Artemus paused.

"Just a back rub. It's my turn."

"Okay, okay." Artemus didn't mind a bit. He pulled Jim close and whispered, "Be my savage, will ya?"

Jim grinned and dimples appeared. "I will try. It isn't easy for a white man like myself."

Artemus kissed him. "Thanks." For so much that Jim would never understand.

"You earned it."

Artemus laughed and worked on Jim's back until he groaned. "I love those noises, Sugar."

Jim let out a big breath. "You will always annoy me, won't you?"

"Probably, but you'll love it." Artemus lay on his side and caressed Jim's back and ass. "You can always stake me out in the sun."

"Next time, you will be naked." Jim wiggled around and knelt behind Artemus. "Okay?"

"No to the first - yes to the second," Artemus said. "Slow and easy."

Jim used the oil and made sure Artemus was ready before pushing inside him. "A savage would slam and scream."

Artemus' felt his cock buck at the idea. "You're the savage. I'm just the fool white man, lying here waiting for it."

Jim's hips hit Artemus' ass, and Jim bit him hard on the neck. They moved. Faster and harder until Artemus did yell and come all over himself and the bed. Jim stiffened and cried out, "Artie!"

Artemus smiled and tried not to pass out. He didn't understand the road he'd stumbled onto, but there was only Jim West on it with him, and that would be just fine.

********  
End


End file.
